


Katrina, Harry, and the Philosopher's Stone

by Childhood_Dreams



Series: Katrina and The Boy Who Lived [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Hogwarts, My First Fanfic, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 48,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childhood_Dreams/pseuds/Childhood_Dreams
Summary: Her name is Katrina. No last name, just Katrina or Kat. With no memory of her past before the age of five, Kat lives a miserable existence in the orphanage where she was abandoned. That is, until her 11th birthday when she receives her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Follow alongside Katrina as she discovers clues to her mysterious past and befriends the boy with the lightning bolt scar.





	1. Author's Notes

Hey everyone! I've had this idea in my head since I was little and first read the Harry Potter series and finally decided it was time to write it all out since writing is therapeutic. Since there ARE already so many fanfic stories on the subject out there, I would just like to point out that there is most likely going to be a point here and there where my story seems very similar to others so please bare with me and know that I am not purposefully plagiarizing!

The story will follow the general script of the books/movies and contain most of the original characters along with my own personal twists. For any of you who are actually reading this little note: I will just say that the main character will be facing shocking news about who her family is and I am a big fan of snape, so you will definitely be seeing a whole different side to him as he strives to protect his goddaughter :P (yes that's what I just said).


	2. The Letter

"Katrina, you have a visitor."

I turned my head towards the door as I heard Mrs. Templeton's voice coming up the stairs.

"Though why anyone in their right mind would want to see you is beyond me."

I simply ignored her words as I focused on the doorway, eager to see who had come to see me. I never get visitors. Ever. I lowered my head and let my wavy brown hair fall down and create a curtain to hide behind. The door slowly creaked open and two pairs of feet entered the room.

"Hello, Katrina dear."

"Hello" I mumbled with a quick glance to Mrs. Templeton before continuing to stare at the floor.

"Mrs. Templeton, you can leave now." My head shot up at the sudden icy tone in the stranger's voice.

"Wow, I've never heard anyone speak that way to her before!" I exclaimed in surprise. My eyes widened as I took in the strange emerald-green robes the lady was wearing. "Who are you?"

"My name is Professor McGonagall."

"Am I in trouble?" I whispered.

"Of course not, dear! Whatever for?"

"I accidentally set the stove on fire while cooking everyone dinner the other night." I felt my face redden with embarrassment.

"Well no, that is certainly not why I am here. Though that will be something we will have to address once you have arrived."

"Arrived? Arrived where?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Hogwarts of course!"

"What's a Hogwarts?" I tilted my head slightly to the left as I continued to observe the strange lady standing before me. None of her words were making any sense. I pinched my arm. Yup, I'm awake I thought to myself.

"Oh, right, of course. Silly me, I forgot you have no clue what I'm talking about..." I frowned as I noticed her eyes mist over and a distant expression came over her face. I caught the faint words, "no memory..." escape her lips but I wasn't completely sure I'd heard correctly so I pretended not to notice and coughed loudly. She came back with a quick startled shake of the head and stared down at me.

"This letter should help explain." She said curtly as I was handed an envelope.

Ms. Katrina

The Attic

36\. Stratford Lane

Little Whinging, Surrey.

Dear Ms. Katrina,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagal

Deputy Headmistress

I looked up at lady in astonishment. "Is this a joke?" I whispered in fear. I wanted it to be true so badly; it would explain all the weird things that had been going on, but Liza and the other girls here were always finding new ways to play mean tricks on me.

"No, my dear, it is not."

"What happens now then...P-P-Professor?" I stammered.

"Why we go and collect your new things, of course! Oh, and dear, when it's just us, please feel free to call me Minerva." She said smiling down at me.

I furrowed my brows again as a name suddenly popped up out of the foggy depths of my memory. "Can...can I call you Minnie? I don't know why, but it just...just seems...right?" I said hesitantly.

"Oh, my dear one, I would absolutely love that. It's been years since I last heard that nickname." Once again I saw her eyes mist over and I reached out and squeezed her hand as I smiled comfortingly. "You can call me Kat, in return if you'd like." Her face brightened as she returned my smile.

"So where do we go to get all this stuff mentioned?" I pulled out the list and glanced it over. "My goodness, that's a lot of equipment!"

"Diagon Alley, of course! But unfortunately, I have to get back to the school so you will be meeting up with Hagrid. He is taking another new student to get his things as well. He was also raised by muggles, so I'm sure you guys can find something in common to talk about."

"Muggles?" I said in confusion.

"Non-magic folk." She said simply. "Now hold onto my hand very tightly, Kat." I gripped her hand harder as she spun us around and I felt a tugging sensation in my stomach. I closed my eyes as I struggled to fight the rising nausea.

"You can open your eyes now, Kat."

My eyes widened in shock as I saw that we were no longer standing in my small attic room. Instead, we know faced a corner shop that had a sign danging over the door that read, "The Leaky Cauldron".

My eyes flew to Minnie's and she grinned down at my shocked expression. "But...how..."

"Magic, my dear little Kat, magic." She said slyly.

Before I could think of anything else to say, she glanced behind me a gave a shout.

"Ah, Hagrid! I see you made it safely. Were there any problems?"

"Nothin' I couldn't handle, Professor" I heard a booming voice say from over my shoulder. I slowly turned around and gazed up, and up, and up, and up.

"Blimey, your gigantic!" I said without thinking. I clapped my hands over my mouth. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be rude!"

"Nothin' t worry bout' my dear, nothin' t worry bout'. You must be Katrina! I'm Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. An' this o'course is Harry." He said with a chuckle as he shoved a scrawny boy my age out from behind him.

"Um...hello, Harry. Nice to meet you." I said nervously as I looked at the boy before me. He looked to be my age and had messy black hair and startling green eyes that peered back at me through round glasses. I noticed a curious lightning shaped scar on his forehead but decided it would be impolite to ask about it so soon.

"Nice to meet you to, Katrina." He said giving me a small smile back.

"Well, I really should be getting back to the school. Have fun you two, but remember to behave for Hagrid and not to wander far!" She said giving us a stern look before turning on the spot and disappearing. Harry and I stood staring at the spot where she had been until we heard Hagrid shout for us to come along. I blushed and murmured a quick thank you as Harry rushed to open the door for me then followed behind as I stepped into the Leaky Cauldron.


	3. Diagon Alley

Harry's POV

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women weresitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe and a little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when the three of us walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid though; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for aglass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on my shoulder and making my knees buckle. "Taking young Harry and Katrina here to buy their school supplies."

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at me, "is this...can this be?" The Leaky Cauldron suddenly went completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter... what an honor."He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed towards me and seized my hand, tears in his eyes."Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." I didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at me and I was beginning to feel self-conscious. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. My eyes met Katrina's who looked just as shocked by the reaction I was getting as I was, but she simply shrugged her shoulders in equal confusion.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, I found myself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand...I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" I said, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell offin his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" I shook hands again and again. Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.

The sheer number of people coming up to greet me was overwhelming and I could feel my face redden as I continued to become more and more flustered. Suddenly, I felt a small hand take mine and gently squeeze it. I looked over and saw Katrina's twinkling blue eyes staring into mine as she gave me a reassuring smile. "Thank you" I mouthed as Hagrid dragged the two of us over to a corner and introduced us to a odd-looking man wearing a purple turban.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Katrina, Professor Quirrell will beone of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter, K-Katrina" stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping our hands,"c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" I heard Katrina ask politely.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, asthough he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh,P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires,m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought and suddenly dashed off before I could think of a good response.

It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble."Must get on...lots ter buy. Come on, Harry, Katrina."

As we left, I noticed Katrina glancing back at the man in confusion and wincing as she rubbed her collar bone. She noticed my concerned expression and reached over to grab my hand again as we continued to follow Hagrid as he led us through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh. Mind you, he's usually tremblin'." Hagrid said as he grinned down at me.

"Is he always that nervous?"

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience....never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella?"

"Hagrid, why are we just standing in front of a brick wall?" I asked him in confusion. He ignored me and muttered under his breath as he pulled out his pink umbrella and tapped the stones in a particular order.

"Three up... two across he muttered. "Right, stand back, you two."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella and the brick he had touched slowly quivered then wriggled to life.

I felt Katrina's grip tighten on my hand as we watched in amazement as the bricks started shifting around and an archway appeared large enough even for Hagrid. I looked at Katrina; my eyes wide, as together we stepped through the arch and into the bustling crowd of shoppers.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop.Cauldrons -- All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver -- Self-Stirring-- Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."

I turned my head in every direction as the three of us walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as we passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad...."

I heard Katrina giggle as she yanked me by the arm and tugged me back and forth across the streets trying not to miss anything. Her enthusiasm was infectious and I laughed harder than I had in a long time as I let her take the lead.

Several boys of about our age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it.

"Look," I heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand...fastest ever!"

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments I had never seenbefore, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon, animals of all shapes and sizes, you name it.

Katrina was so focused on weaving back and forth across the streets to make sure she didn't miss anything that she quickly forgot to watch out for what was in front of her.

"Ow!" I heard her cry out as she stumbled into Hagrid. I couldn't help it and burst out laughing and when she glared at me, it only made me laugh harder. She managed to keep her angry glare for about 30 seconds before she lost control and smiled with me. When I finally managed to contain myself I noticed that we had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops and had the words; "Gringotts Bank" written in large gold lettering across the entrance.


	4. Gringotts Bank

Katrina's POV

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid as Harry and I read the words engraved into the set of doors that stood before us. I shivered slightly at the ominous warning but managed to smile in thanks to the goblin who ushered us through the silver doors and walked us over to one of the open counters situated within the vast marble hall.

"Morning," said Hagrid to the goblin at the desk. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Katrina's safes."

"You have their keys, Sir?"

"Got them here somewhere," said Hagrid as he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose and I chuckled quietly to myself. Harry, I noticed, was watching a goblin on our right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.

"Got em," said Hagrid at last, holding up two tiny golden keys.

The goblin examined them closely. "That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully. "Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to all three vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he, Harry, and I followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry and I asked at the same time. I grinned at him an punched his shoulder lightly. "Jinx! You owe me a soda!"

"Deal." He said as we both turned to look at Hagrid in anticipation.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Griphook held the door open for us and whistled loudly. I wish I could whistle. A small cart came hurtling up the tracks and we climbed in; Hagrid with some difficulty, and were off.

We hurtled through a maze of twisting passages as the cold air rushed past us. Once, I thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a tunnel and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late...we plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

"I never know," I heard Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick." I know I shouldn't find it funny but I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Hagrid's face.

He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. I walked over to him and patted his knee (the highest spot I could reach) in what I hoped was a comforting way. When he'd stopped shaking, he gave me a small smile.

"Thanks, Katrina. Yer' a good kid."

"You're welcome, Hagrid. You can call me Kat, if you'd like."

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry and I gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours, Harry" smiled Hagrid.

All Harry's. It was incredible.

"Wow, Harry!" I exclaimed trying to take it all in. "You owe me a room-full of soda now!" I grinned widely at him so he knew I was just kidding.

Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained to us. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook. I shook my head feeling sorry for my large new friend.

We were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as the cart hurtled round tight corners and I shivered as my blood froze. I felt arms wrap around me and smiled up at Harry. He was so sweet!

We finally arrived and the two of us rushed out of the cart desperate to solve the mystery of what the vault contained.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked, horrified.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, we were sure, and both of us leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least...but at first it appeared to be empty. Then I noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. I longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way to Kat's vault, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

One wild cart ride later and we stood in front of a large black door. My turn. Griphook ran his finger across the thick metal like he had done with the mystery vault and it slowly swung open.

I gasped. The contents was just as shocking as Harry's had been. There were stacks upon stacks of the large gold coins and light was reflecting off of every surface. As I stood there scanning the room in amazement, I noticed that there wasn't just coins in the vault. The sides of the room were lined with high shelves packed with all kinds of trinkets, swords, shields, scrolls, and other instruments I couldn't identify.

"Hurry up, Kat! We don't ave all day!" Hagrid grumbled as he leaned heavily against one of the walls.

I quickly scooped up handfuls of coins and glanced over to Hagrid to make sure I had gotten enough. He managed a small nod of his head and we got back into the cart. By the time we finally got back to the surface, even I was feeling a little queasy. The minute we got back outside though, I was back to normal as I bounced up and down with excitement. I heard a strange sound besides me and looked over to see Harry struggling not to burst into laughter again as he stared at me. In response, I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled him down the street with me like before.


	5. Wands

Katrina's POV

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, directing us towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, would you two mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry and I nodded and entered Madam Malkin's shop by ourselves. 

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve."Hogwarts, dears?" she said when I started to speak. "Got the lot here, another young man is being fitted up just now, in fact." 

I looked to where she pointed at the back of the shop. A boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood us on the stools on either side of him and before I could blink, she'd slipped a long robe over my head and begun to pin it to the right length. 

"Hello," said the boy looking at both of us. "Hogwarts, too?" 

"Yes" we said together. I refrained from shouting "Jinx!" as this new boy made me nervous and I didn't know what to make of him.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have either of you got your own broom?" the boy went on. 

"No," I mumbled and heard Harry say as well. I didn't like this boy one bit so far.

"Play Quidditch at all?" 

"No," we said again. What the hell is Quidditch? I really wanted to know but before I could ask the boy started talking again.

"I do. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" 

"No," I said, feeling more stupid by the minute and lowering my gaze to the floor in shame. 

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" 

"Mmm," said Harry. I just nodded my head wishing he would leave soon.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and I as he pointed at three large ice creams to show he couldn't come in. 

"That's Hagrid," said Harry. "He works at Hogwarts." 

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" 

"He's the gamekeeper," I said as my head shot up to glare at the boy. I was liking him less and less with every passing second. 

"Yes, exactly. I heard he lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." 

"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly. 

"I agree," I said. 

"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said Harry shortly. I could hear the sorrow in his voice and I fought the urge to punch the boy for his lack of tact. He looked over at me. 

"I don't know anything about mine..." I mumbled staring at the floor again. 

"Oh, sorry," said the boy; not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"Mine were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." said Harry.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" 

Before Harry or I could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you two done, my dears," and we hopped down from the footstools in relief. 

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy. 

Harry and I were rather quiet as we ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought us. 

"What's up?" said Hagrid.

"Nothing," Harry lied. I nodded in agreement. 

After we finished our ice creams and continued shopping, we both cheered up a little. We stopped and got parchment, quills, and ink, which was a welcome distraction.

When they had left the shop, however, I heard Harry say, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?" 

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know...not knowin'about Quidditch!" 

"Don't make him feel worse than he already does, Hagrid! Neither of us were raised knowing about magic!" I exclaimed suddenly feeling very protective. I paused for a moment utterly surprised by my outburst. Harry smiled gratefully at me as Hagrid chuckled.

"Meanin' no offense o'course, Kat!"

We continued to walk down the street as Harry told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's. 

"...and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in." 

"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were...he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles. Look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"

"I bet my parents were both muggles..." I said sadly. It was Harry's turn to grab my hand and comfort me as he decided to redirect the conversation. 

"So what is Quidditch?" 

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like...like soccer in the Muggle world. Everyone follows Quidditch. Played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls. Sorta hard ter explain the rules." 

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" I chimed in.

"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o'duffers, but..." 

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff" Harry and I said gloomily.

"Jinx!" I said halfheartedly.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one." 

"Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" 

"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid. 

"Who's he?" I said not following. Instead of answering, Hagrid pretended not to hear me and continued down the street. I looked at Harry but he shook his head and whispered, "I'll try and explain later, though I don't know much." 

"Just yer wands left...ah yeah, an' I still haven't got yer birthday presents." I felt himself go red. 

"You don't have to..." 

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animals. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at, an' I don'like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer two owls. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'." 

Twenty minutes later, we left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry had chosen a beautiful snowy white owl, whereas I had picked out a jet-black one. Both Harry and I couldn't thank Hagrid enough.

"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect either a you had a lotta presents growing up. Just Ollivanders left now. Only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand." 

A magic wand... this was what we had been really looking forward to. I squealed in excitement and hopped up and down forcing Harry to join along in my dance. 

The shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window and a tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as we stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. 

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. I jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair. I glanced at Harry and we both burst out laughing.

"Hello," I said awkwardly as I noticed an old man watching us closely. 

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter and Katrina." It wasn't a question. I wondered how he knew my name...but he didn't give me a chance to ask.

"You have your mother's eyes, boy. Seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it but it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. I could tell that Harry was uncomfortable and I shifted anxiously. 

"And that's where..."Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. As he did so, I became painfully aware of my own scar and rubbed my collar bone. I was still confused as to why it had suddenly started hurting when we were in the Leaky Cauldron...it had grown unbearably hot right as I looked into Quirrell's eyes, but I'm sure it was only a coincidence.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he was saying softly as I returned to the current conversation. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do...."He shook his head and then spotted Hagrid. "Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again.... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?" 

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid. 

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern. I looked at Hagrid shocked. He'd gotten expelled? I wonder what for.

"Er...yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly. 

"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. I noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke and made a note to ask him about this later. 

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. 

"Well, now...Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" 

"Er, well, I'm right-handed," said Harry. 

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." 

With that said, Mr. Ollivander started flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once."Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try..." Harry tried but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, no, here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."Harry tried. And tried. I had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for...nothing seemed to be happening with any of them. 

The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair and eventually Mr. Ollivander said that I might as well start trying wands from the pile to see if one worked for me, but I had as much luck as Harry seemed to be having. 

However, the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become."Tricky customers, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect matches here somewhere...I wonder, now...yes, why not...unusual combinations...." He disappeared into the back and returned with two wands. The first he handed to Harry saying it was holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. 

Harry took the wand, raised it above his head, and brought it swishing down through the dusty air. My jaw dropped as a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. 

Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious....very curious..." He then stretched out the second wand for me to take. I held my breath in as I slowly took it from him.

The next thing I knew, I was blinded by a bright flash of golden light as bright as the sun. I squinted my eyes as I tried to see what was happening but it was no use. My eyes watered and I couldn't see a single thing. I closed my eyes and stood frozen where I was. Was this supposed to happen? It certainly had not happened with Harry's wand! 

When I felt the light falling on my lids darken enough, I finally risked opening them again. A pair of green eyes reflected my own shock back at me. I shifted my focus to Mr. Ollivander who was acting odder than ever. 

"Even more curious! My goodness...haven't seen a reaction like that since...but of course...that would explain it....but still...how curious!"

"Excuse me, Sir. But could you please explain what the hell is so curious about mine and Harry's wands?!" I cried out trying to mask my frustration. I had just about had it with this guy!

Mr. Ollivander fixed us with his pale stare."I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter and Ms. Katrina. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feathers reside in both your wands, gave one other feather, just one. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for those wands, when its brother why, its brother gave you those scars. Furthermore, it is curious that your wand, Katrina, is also combined with a dragon heartstring and a drop of Basilisk venom. A unheard of and very powerful mixture. I confess, there was a period where I dabbled and experimented with...elements not ought to be meddled with....so much power....I regretted making it immediately...yet so much power...I dared not destroy it..." I watched his eyes triple in size as fear took over and swallowed the lump in my throat. This was not sounding good.... 

"Yes, curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember.... I think we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter, Ms. Katrina. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great." I shivered. I still had no idea who this mysterious never-to-be-named fellow was, but I was seriously starting to get scared. 

We paid seven gold Galleons each for our wands, and Mr. Ollivander bowed us from his shop. The minute we were out, I clutched Harry's hand in a death-grip.

"Harry, that was scary..." I confessed with a nervous giggle.

"Yeah, yeah it was." He agreed glancing back at the store. 

We returned to the Leaky Cauldron and made our way back to Little Whinging. It was a surprise when we found out that we both lived in the same city! But it was a happy, yet unfortunate surprise. I felt my face go red with embarrassment as I observed Harry's face as he recognized the name of the orphanage I was heading back to. 

It was quite infamous in the neighborhood for being a horrible place and while I agreed, I had never cared so much about someone's opinion before and when he asked where I lived, it was awkward having to tell him knowing that he'd know. But Harry just hugged me and held my hand until we had to part ways and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Not only was I going to get to learn magic, but I was going to have a friend beside me for the first time in my life.


	6. The Hogwarts Express

Katrina's POV

The next few months flew by as I waited excitedly for September 1 to arrive. I read all my new books three times over and spent my days writing letters to my new friend. He had decided to name his owl Hedwig, and I had chosen to call mine Salazar. He teased me a great deal when I first told him this since we both had decided we did not want to be in Slytherin...but for some reason the name called out to me and seemed fitting so I said screw it and didn't mind that he made fun of me for it.

Having Harry to talk to made my last few months at the orphanage bearable and for once I wasn't bothered by all the teasing and bullying I had to put up with. The other girls slowly seemed to realize this fact and to my astonishment, the frequency of their interruptions died down and they left me alone.

\----------------------------------------------

Finally, it was the 1st! I raced down the stairs to where my luggage was waiting by the door; I had gotten everything ready last night to avoid any unnecessary delays. I sat on the couch with my hands in my lap until I heard the screech of tires outside the building. I hopped up and ran out the door and flung myself into Harry's arms.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe it, Harry! It's happening, it's really happening, we're going to Hogwarts. Are you excited? I'm excited!" I paused as I remembered to breath.

Harry chuckled at my enthusiasm as he helped me load my luggage into his Uncle's car. Since we lived so close to each other, Harry had asked his Aunt and Uncle if they could give me a lift as well. We were both amazed when they agreed. From what Harry told me about them, they were rotten people, but all the same, they were helping me so I graciously thanked them.

"Wow, you were right, Harry! He looks like he's permanently ticked-off or something!" I whispered as I got into the back seat with my friend. "Didn't even acknowledge that I was thanking him..." I frowned. I was used to adults ignoring me, but even still, his Uncle seemed to be taking it to the extreme.

"Yeah, all three of them have that look," Harry whispered as he continued to smile at me.

The whole ride over to the station I was slightly bouncing up and down barely able to contain my excitement and I could tell Harry noticed because he kept glancing over at me and smirking.

When we finally pulled into the parking lot, I squealed and dashed off to find us two luggage carts. Neither his aunt or uncle helped us unload; just stood there watching, and when we had finished, silently got back into the car and drove off. I shook my head in amazement at their deference towards their nephew.

Nothing could ruin my mood though so I just giggled and dragged Harry off to find platform 9 3/4.

"...Harry, are we in the wrong place?" I said nervously. I had found platform 9 and platform 10, but there didn't seem to be any sign for a 9 3/4.

Harry stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when we couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though we were being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away,muttering about time wasters.

I was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, we had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and still had no idea how to do it; we were stranded in the middle of a station with trunks we could hardly lift, pockets full of wizard money, and two large owls. Hagrid must have forgotten to tell us something that you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. Harry asked me if he thought we should get out our wands and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten, but at that moment a group of people passed just behind him and we caught a few words of what they were saying.

"...packed with Muggles, of course..." We swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like ours in front of him....and they had an owl too! Heart hammering, I watched nervously as Harry pushed his cart over to them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go... "

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. I watched, careful not to blink in case I missed it...but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said. "I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone...but how had he done it? Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there...and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere. There was nothing else for it. Harry and I exchanged a look before stepping forward towards the group.

"Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman. "Hello, dears," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangly, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is...the thing is, we don't know how to..."

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er, okay," said Harry. He motioned for me to come over and together we pushed our trolleys around and stared at the barrier before walking straight at it. As people jostled around us we started walking more quickly and finally broke into a heavy run...the barrier was coming nearer and nearer...we wouldn't be able to stop...my cart was out of control...I was a foot away.

I closed his eyes ready for the crash but it never came. I stopped running and opened my eyes slowly.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. I looked behind me and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, we had done it!

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats, so Harry and I pushed our carts off down the platform in search of an empty seat. I followed Harry through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot. I tried to help, but even with the two of us, it was too heavy to lift up.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.

"Yes, please," we panted. "Jinx!" I said, punching Harry's arm again.

"Is this going to become a ritual of yours? Because if you haven't noticed, we tend to say the same things at the same time a lot..." Harry said rubbing his shoulder. I simply nodded and gave him my sweetest smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" With the twins' help, mine and Harry's trunks were at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes as I collapsed onto the seats.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you"

"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" said Harry.

"Harry Potter, "chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am." It was my turn to giggle and roll my eyes at the blush that was creeping over Harry's round face.

The two boys gawked at him until one of them turned to me.

"and what's your name, sweetheart?" he said kindly.

I blushed as they all turned to look at me. "Katrina" I said. Then a voice came floating in through the train's open door. "Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom." With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train. Harry sat down on the opposite side of me and we watched the red-haired family on the platform, half hidden, and listened to what they were saying.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mom - geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now." The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and I noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves..."

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once..."

"Or twice..."

"A minute..."

"All summer..." I covered my face with my hands to stifle my laughter at the twins.

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect."

"All right, dear, well, have a good term...send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. "Now, you two...this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've, you've blown up a toilet or..."

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" We leaned back quickly so they couldn't see us looking. "You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter"

"Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning."

"Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" Their mother suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school.

""All right, keep your hair on." A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"George!"

"Only joking, Mom."

The train began to move. I saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Soon houses were flashing past the window and I felt a great leap of excitement again.

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat next to Harry. "Everywhere else is full." Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and me then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't. I saw he still had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron." The twins were back. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train, Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry, Katrina" said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then.

"Bye," said Harry, Ron, and I. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. Harry nodded.

"Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got...you know..."He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. As he did so, I subconsciously reached up to my own, but then let my hand fall as I realized what I was doing.

Ron stared. "So that's where You-Know-Who"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, looked quickly at me and stretched his arm out to shake mine and introduce himself.

"Are all your family wizards?" I asked curiously.

"Er -- Yes, I think so," said Ron.

"So you must know loads of magic already." I said impressed. The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about. "I guess, what about your parents?"

"I've never met them, so I don't know..." I said.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron to break up the awkward silence that followed my reply. "What are they like?"

"Horrible, well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left, Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. "His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff-I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

Harry told Ron about how he had never had any money with the Dursley's and I in turn told him how I got all the worn out and broken and or shredded stuff at the orphanage since I was the one everyone liked least of all.

This seemed to cheer Ron up.

"... and until Minnie and Hagrid told us, we didn't know anything about being a wizard or any of it!" I explained.

"Yeah, I'd never heard about what happened to my parents or about Voldemort" Harry added. Ron gasped.

"What?" said Harry.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn.... I bet, I bet I'm the worst in the class." I grabbed his hand and squirmed my way in between the two of them so that I could comfort him. 

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough." We continued to talk and get to know each other and soon we were laughing and having a great time.

\----------------------------------------------

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" Harry and I, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to our feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor and returned with a little bit of everything. I reached into my own bag and pushed a few coins into Harry's hand to split the cost as Ron stared at what Harry had brought in.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," said Harry and I together; after which I of course, whacked him on the shoulder and shouted, "Jinx".

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on..."

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty."

We sat there eating our way through the massive pile as Ron explained what everything was.

"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?"

"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know...Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card and showed it to me. There was a picture of an old man who wore half- moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and a mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore!" I said excitedly.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa...thanks!"

Harry turned over the card and we read: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel.

Harry turned the card back over and we saw, to our astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared. "He's gone!" we cried out.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of unopened Chocolate Frogs.

"Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

After the frogs, we opened a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and mar- malade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger flavored one once." Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner. "Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts." I laughed at Ron's expression and nervously took one for myself.

"mmmm...Cherry" I said grinning at them and smacking my lips.

There was a sudden knock on the door of our compartment and a round-faced boy came in looking tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said the boy miserably.

"Would you like some help looking for it? I asked politely as I stood up and went over to him.

"Really? You'd help me?"

"Of course! I'm Katrina by the way. Nice to meet you."

"You too! I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Harry, Ron, I'll be back in a bit!" I said over my shoulder as I exited the compartment. The two of us walked down the train knocking on all the doors but to no avail. Halfway through we were joined by a girl by the name of Hermione Granger. She had bushy brown hair and large front teeth, and seemed a little bossy at times, but I liked her.

"Neville, I'm really sorry we couldn't find your toad! I'm sure Trevor will turn up eventually! But we really should be getting changed into our robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon!" I said pulling Hermione with me so we could gather our stuff and change.

Harry's POV

"Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles - someone tried to rob a high security vault." I stared at Ron. "Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

I turned this news over in my mind. I was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You- Know-Who was mentioned. I supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying...

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." My stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, I saw, looked pale under his freckles. We crammed our pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry, Kat?" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads."I looked over and saw that Katrina had joined me along with some other girl with bushy brown hair who was named Hermione.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, we followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. I clutched Kat's hand as we helped each other climb down the slope.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Kat, Ron, Hermione and I all got into a boat together.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; we all bent our heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We were then carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle, until we reached a kind of underground harbor, where we clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them."Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands.

We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oakfront door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. I looked over at Kat and wiggled my brows and smiled as she giggled. I loved it when I could make her giggle. She was so cute. Wait did I really just think that? I shook my head and focused on the door. This was the moment we'd been waiting for all day.


	7. The Sorting

Katrina's POV

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there.

"Minnie!" I exclaimed, before realizing this might not be the time for nicknames. I covered my face with my hands as I blushed scarlet. I heard a soft chuckle and slowly peaked out from the spaces between my fingers. She had a very stern expression on her face, but her eyes twinkled at me as she struggled to maintain her composure.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole orphanage in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. The rest of the school must already be there but Professor McGonagall ushered us first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall.

We crowded in, standing rather closer together than we would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. I noticed Harry nervously trying to flatten his hair and thought he was fighting a lost battle.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall."Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" I asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." My heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But I didn't know any magic yet. What on earth would we have to do? I hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. I looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too.

Then something happened that made me jump about a foot in the air and several people behind me scream.

"What the...?" I gasped. So did the people around me. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at us. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying:

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance..."

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost...I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely." Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Prof. McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," she told us, "and follow me."

Harry and I got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind us, as we walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

I felt my jaw drop as a stared around with wide-eyes. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Minnie led us up through the center until we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind us.

The hundreds of faces staring at me looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, I looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. I nudged Harry and whispered, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. I quickly looked down again as Prof. McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, so I continued to stare at it too, unsure of what was supposed to be happening.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" I heard Ron whisper to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." I smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but I wish we could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; I didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy,that would have been the one for me.

Prof. McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment."When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause...

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. I saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but

"Brown, Lavender"became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; I could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was my imagination, after all we'd heard about Slytherin, but I thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. I was starting to feel definitely sick now. Remembering all the times I was never picked for teams during gym and had to watch on the sidelines.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" I noticed the hat shouted out the house at once in some cases, but at others it took a little while to decide.

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned. A horrible thought struck me, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if I wasn't chosen at all? What if I just sat there with the hat over m eyes for ages, until Prof. McGonagall jerked it off my head and said there had obviously been a mistake and that I'd better get back on the train!

When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to

"MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed,

"SLYTHERIN!"Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now.

"Moon"

"Nott"

"Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls,

"Patil" and "Patil" then

"Perks, Sally-Anne" and then,

"Potter, Harry!" As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"The Harry Potter?" I clenched my hands into fists as I worried over the fate of my friend. The hat was taking a while to decide and it looked like Harry was mouthing, "Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin. I bounced on the balls of my feet as I waited with baited breath.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I heard the shout yell. I high-fived Harry as I cheered him on. I noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled,

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" Prof. McGonagall waited for the noise to settle before continuing.

"Thomas, Dean," a black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. I crossed his fingers behind my back and a second later the hat had shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!" I clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to Harry.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," I heard Percy Weasley say pompously across Harry as

"Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Now there was only one person left. Me...Minnie smiled reassuringly to me as she called my name.

"Katrina"

I slowly walked up the steps and carefully sat down on the stool not failing to notice the strange looks I was receiving over my lack of a last name.

Hmm," said a small voice in my ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, my goodness, yes...and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting....So where shall I put you? You're so much like your mother and grandfather, but then again, you share your fathers blood and so many of his talents. And yet, even with all the potential for power, you are so very much like a Hufflepuff... and smart as a Raven...hmmm....where to put you, where to put you..."

I gripped the edges of the stool in anticipation as the hat continued to sift through my brain searching for answers. I sat there, my eyes gazing up at the brim of the hat just waiting...and waiting...and waiting. I don't know how long I sat there, but with each passing minute my face grew redder as my fear came true and soon my eyes were beginning to tear up. I stared furiously at the wall straight ahead, determined not to fall apart in front of this large crowd of strangers.

After about ten minutes I felt the hat shift and begin to shout. I started to smile, as I waited to hear where I would go.

"HUFFLE...No that's not right" the hat muttered as it stilled again....what? I stared up at Minnie in confusion but it was clear she nor anyone else in the room had ever heard the hat change its mind before halfway through. Whispers broke out all over the hall and I just continued to stare at a tiny spot on the wall. My face was so hot by now that I'm sure I looked redder than a tomato. Another ten minutes went by before I felt the brim open wide again. I sucked in a deep breath...

"RAVENCLA....No , no that's not right either...." Then came the longest pause of them all. I shifted uncomfortably as I heard people start to complain about hunger and boredom. Why me! Why oh why did this have to happen to me of all people?

After what felt like more than half an hour the Hat finally straightened up and began to talk again. I didn't dare react this time, I had a sinking feeling that I was never going to get sorted.

"SLYTHER - I straightened up as I started to hear him shout slytherin. No way was I going to be in the same house as that Malfoy kid! But I had no reason to worry because the hat changed its mind yet again.

"No THAT's not right either your way to much of a Gryffindor to be in Slytherin...girl! What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with you?!" the hat said not bothering to whisper anymore. I could tell that everyone had heard this last comment.

At this, I couldn't hold it in any longer and the tears spilled over.

"How should I know! You're the one who claims to be this amazing magical hat! That's your job not mine!" I shouted angrily to it as furiously swiped away at my cheeks.

"Kat, dear, do you mind giving me a chance to talk to the hat for myself? I'm sure we can get this cleared up soon enough." I heard Minnie say to me as she kindly helped me off the stool and took the hat off my head. Without another word, she placed the hat onto her own head. Her brows furrowed and I could tell that she was having a conversation with it.

The whole hall sat and watched in silence and I just stood there like an idiot not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Minnie whipped the hat off and strode over to where Albus Dumbledore sat. She placed the hat on his head as she leaned down and whispered into his ear.

This was all too much for me. I plopped down onto the top step and knowing full well that every student was watching, burst into tears. This was so embarrassing! What was gonna happen now? Surely I wouldn't be allowed to stay. They clearly had made a mistake about me...

A loud scraping sound filled the hall as Prof. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Let the feast begin" he said beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing strange had just happened. I had looked up when I heard his voice and gasped as I watched the dishes along the tables instantly fill up with food. I had never seen so much to eat on one table before: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. It all looked amazing, but I couldn't enjoy it like everyone else was. My appetite had disappeared the minute I had put that stupid hat on my head.

I had been rejected...by a hat. Sounds silly, but it felt like my heart had just shattered into a million pieces and I started sobbing again; glad that everyone's attention was focused elsewhere now.

"Oh my poor Kat! Don't cry, everything's gonna be ok. I promise." I heard Minnie say as she swept back over to me and lifted me back onto my feet.

"Am..am I g-g-gonna be sent b-b-back home now..." I stammered sounding worse than Quirrell.

"Of course not Kat! We'll figure this out after dinner, for now just relax and have some food. Here, you can sit next to me and Prof. Snape. How does that sound?" Minnie said soothingly as she walked me over to the staff table and conjured up an extra chair next to one of the professors.

"T-t-thank you, M-Minnie" I managed to gasp out between sobs.

"For you, anything..." I thought I heard her murmur under her breath as she piled food onto my plate for me. I shook my head knowing I had probably heard wrong.

I slowly started to make my way through the plate of carrots, lamb chops, boiled potatoes, and gravy as I managed to stop crying. I took a large gulp from the goblet in front of me and before I knew what was happening, I let out a loud hiccup. I gasped and covered my mouth hoping no one heard. I was not so fortunate, however. I heard a quiet chuckle come from my right.

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry, Professor!" I said mortified as a gazed up at the man in jet black robes sitting next to me.

"No worries, little one!" he said still chuckling under his breath. "It'll be our little secret." It happened so quickly I wasn't sure if I had seen right, but I think he winked at me! I blushed and looked down at my plate. Today was turning out to be just the greatest day ever.

I still wasn't very hungry but I never wasted food so I steadily ate on until I had finished what was on my plate. I still finished earlier than everyone else and yawned as my body told me it was time for sleep.

\----------------------------------------------

Harry's POV

I was starting to feel warm and sleepy towards the end of the meal and took a break from the conversation. I looked up at the High Table instead. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. I noticed his left arm was bent oddly and it was only after I stared long enough that my sleep-filled brain registered Kat's small body asleep next to him as his arm wrapped around her protectively.

It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into my eyes...and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on my forehead.

"Ouch!" I clapped a hand to my head.

"What is it?" asked Percy.

"N-nothing." The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling I had gotten from the teacher's look - a feeling that he didn't like me at all.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" I asked Percy.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." I continued to watch Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at me again.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got tohis feet again. The hall fell silent."Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden toall pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins."I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I laughed, but I was one of the few who did."He's not serious?" I muttered to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest is full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The other first years and I followed Percy through the chattering crowds,out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. My legs were like lead again, but only because I was so tired and full of food. I was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as I passed, or that twice Percy led us through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries.

We climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging our feet, and I was just wondering how much farther we had to go when we came to a sudden halt. A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to us. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a widemouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking-sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"He swooped suddenly at us. We all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. We heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor ashe passed. "You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again." The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. We all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up - and found ourselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - we were obviously in one of the towers - we found our beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains.

Our trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, we pulled on pajamas and fell into bed.

"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to me through the hangings."Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets." I was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but I fell asleep almost at once.


	8. First Day of Classes

Katrina's POV

I opened my eyes slowly as the morning sun shone through the stained-glass window; blinding me as I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where am I?" I muttered.

"Your room." I heard a voice reply from the right of my bed.

I quickly sat up and looked over, blinking away the sunspots in my eyes.

"Prof. Snape?" I said in surprise. "What are you doing here? and what do you mean, my room?"

"Well, after the students went to bed, Dumbledore and the other Professors talked things over and since you couldn't sleep in any of the house dormitories, we figured it''d be easier if you just had your own."

"But that must have been a lot of work! You guys didn't have to do that! I think it's clear that I don't belong here." I said shaking my head and looking down at my bed sheets.

"That is not true, Kat! You deserve to be here more than any of those other twits. Besides, this room was already here, so it wasn't too much work for the house elves to get it ready."

"Really? Who used to live here then? Was he or she rejected by the hat like me?"I said excited that I might not be the only one this had happened to.

"It belonged to the sweetest and brightest little girl I've ever known." said Snape. I looked over and saw that his eyes were watery as he gazed down at me.

"What happened to her?" I asked as I patted him on the shoulder.

"It''s...complicated. and we really should be getting down to the great hall! Hurry up and get changed, I'll wait outside in the outer room and we can walk down together."

I jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready. I couldn't believe I was being allowed to stay! Once I was ready, I opened the door and slowly walked out.

"How-how do I look?" I said nervously to Snape. He turned around and stared down at me.

"You look beautiful." He said quietly.

"Thanks," I said blushing and looking around the room. It was perfect. There was a set of comfy couches in front of a fire place, a mahogany table and chairs, and a number of other furnishings and decorations. I noticed the Hogwarts seal was plastered everywhere.

"You can change the colors to represent any house you want should you choose to do so." Snape stated as he saw me look around. "Now, shall we get going?" He showed me how to change the password to get into my quarters and then led me down to breakfast in the great hall.

"Thanks so much, for everything!" I gushed as we approached the hall.

"No problem, anything for you," he whispered. "Here's your schedule, make sure to show up on time!"

I grabbed the slip of paper he handed me and was about to look it over when I noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table. I ran over to them and sat down.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione! Do you guys mind if I join you? I know I'm not in your house but your my only friends so far...How did you sleep! I can't believe it's our first day! I'm so excited! I can't wait for classes to start! Do you think there will be a lot of homework?" I rambled as I piled food onto my plate.

Harry chucked and rubbed my back. "Slow down there, Kat. Let's just focus on breakfast for now."

"As usual, you're right, Harry! mmm" I said as I started to eat some bacon.

After we finished eating, we compared class schedules. I squealed as I realized I had the same classes as the other three.

"Our first class is History of Magic. We should start heading over now so we aren't late!" I told the others as I stood up and grabbed my bag.

The class was taught by a ghost named Professor Binns. Apparently he hadn't noticed when he had died in his sleep and got up the next morning to teach like normal. I could tell the majority of the class found the subject boring and the Professor's voice certainly didn't help, but I remained alert in my chair and scribbled down notes along with Hermione.

Our next class was Transfiguration with Minnie. Hermione and I arrived early but as the class began to fill up, I noticed Harry and Ron still hadn't shown up.

"Where are they?" I said worriedly to Hermione.

Just then Minnie started to speak so she didn't have time to answer. We were copying notes from the board when the door burst open and the two finally arrived.

"Phew, made it! Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron exclaimed as they entered the room trying to catch their breath.

Hermione and I shook our heads and continued to write. "Poor Harry and Ron," I giggled silently to myself in anticipation of Minnie's reaction as she shifted from her animal form in front of them.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron gasped in amazement.

"Why thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley" She said glaring down at them. "Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time."

"We got lost," I hear Harry mutter in embarrassment.

"Then perhaps, a map." Minnie said sternly. I couldn't help but chuckle a little louder. Minnie glanced my way, the corner of her lips tugging into a small smile. "I trust you don't need one to find your seats," she said turning back to face Harry and Ron again.

"No, ma'am" they whispered quietly as they came over to sit in the only empty seats besides Hermione and I.

The rest of the lesson went by without a hitch as we continued to copy down notes from the board. Halfway through the lesson we were then given matches that we had to try and turn into needles. I nervously waved my wand and said the incantation. To my surprise, my match immediately turned silver. I grinned widely at Minnie.

"5 points to...oh dear...well I guess I'll have to talk to Dumbledore to figure out how points will be awarded to you, Katrina. But I see Ms. Granger has also managed to transfigure her match so 5 points to Gryffindor all the same."

\----------------------------------------------

"You two should have seen your faces!" I said bursting into laughter as we headed out the door at the end of class.

"Oh, shut it!" said Harry blushing. "We aren't the only ones having trouble finding our way!"

"Yeah, I bet you won't be laughing when it's your turn!" Ron muttered angrily. I shook my head and continued to giggle as we walked to our next class; Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the class we had all been looking forward to the most but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania who he was afraid would becoming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told us, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but we weren't sure whether we believed this story.For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, we had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban. The Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

As classes continued, Harry and I were relieved to find that we weren't miles behind everyone. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like us, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start.

\----------------------------------------------

"Congrats!" I said applauding Harry and Ron at breakfast on Friday. "You two finally managed to find your way without getting lost." They both glared at me as they shoveled down food but I could tell they weren't actually mad so I wasn't worried.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before. I rolled my eyes and continued to skim my potions book in preparation for our lesson. I liked Minnie, and Snape seemed nice enough from what I had gathered in our few encounters.

Just then, the mail arrived and we all looked up. Harry and I watched in surprise as Hedwig and Salazar came swooping down to drop two letters in front of us. We looked at each other, we never got mail! We pushed aside our plates and quickly opened the envelopes. The letters were roughly the same.

Dear Katrina,

I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Salazar.

Hagrid 

I pulled out my quill and scribbled a quick reply that I then gave to Salazar to deliver. The four of us then made or way down to the dungeons where Potions classes took place.

I shivered as we entered the classroom. It was colder down here than any other part of the castle and the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls didn't help matters. I felt Harry's arm wrap around my shoulder as we sat down at one of the desks and I smiled at him appreciatively.

Snape, like many other professors had done, started class off by taking roll call. Like Professor Flitwick who taught Charms, he paused when he reached Harry's name. His reaction however, was very different.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new...celebrity." I could hear Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggering behind their hands and turned in my seat to glare at them. They closed their mouths and I returned to face forward in triumph. Snape paused a second time when he reached my name, but didn't say anything.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began as he looked up at the class. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but I caught every word. Like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Harry and Ron exchange raised eyebrows, but Hermione and I both sat on the edges of our seats; eager to start proving we weren't dunderheads.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."He ignored Hermione's raised hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but I could tell Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. Behind us, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, were shaking with laughter and I glared at them again.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" I knew for a fact that Harry had looked through his books at the Dursleys'. I frowned, it was a little unfair for Snape to expect him to remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi!

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" I laughed as Harry caught my eye. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "Katrina, would you please explain the answers."

My head shot up and I looked at him in shock. I hated being put on the spot like that...and how did he even know whether or not I knew the answers? For all anyone knew, I was as clueless as Harry! While Hermione and I had reviewed at breakfast, I still wished he had called on her.

"Umm...I think asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death...A bezoar is a...a stone taken from the stomach of a goat that will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood andwolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." I answered, my voice shaking under all the stares I was getting.

"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Snape snarled to the rest of the class, though there was warmth in his eyes as he glanced at me. There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise,Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

We all began to copy the information down but I'd only gotten halfway through when I noticed someone standing in front of me. I looked up to see Snape's form hovering over me. Suddenly he began rattling off a list of questions that he clearly wanted me to answer.

"What are the 3 most crucial ingredients in a forgetfulness potion, how long does it take to brew the polyjuice potion, why should Felix Felices not be taken in excess, what is veritiserum used for?" I gulped and stared at him. Did he honestly expect me to know the answers? Those were definitely not mentioned anywhere in our textbook! Before I could register what was happening, I felt my mouth open and form words.

"See, Potter. That is what a good student looks like," he said as he smirked at Harry before striding off to praise Malfoy's work.

I gazed at Harry with wide eyes. "I didn't even know I knew any of that information! I swear it wasn't in any of the books I've read." I said pleading with him. "I wasn't trying to make you look bad! Honest."

"I know, Kat. You would never do something so mean. I just don't get why he was picking on me!"

"It was so unfair! He better not make a habit out of it or I'll have something to say!" I said as we split up into pairs and got ready to make a simple potion to cure boils. I was starting to get angry again as I thought of the way Snape had treated Harry. Harry simply grinned and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, let's just focus on making this potion."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors though as the Potions lesson continued. Snape swept around in his long black cloak,watching us weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy and I, whom he seemed to favor. Since I was paired with Harry, he simply ignored us and told everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs.

Suddenly, clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor,burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. I shook my head feeling sorry for him.

"I'd be happy to take him up to the hospital wing, Professor." I said as I skipped my way over to where Neville stood. Snape nodded and the two of us headed for the doors. As I was exiting, we heard him yell at Harry and Ron.

"You, Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."This was so unfair that I opened my mouth and turned back to argue, but Neville let out a loud groan and I decided it was best to get him to the hospital wing pronto.

"Oh, my! What happened!" the nurse Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as Neville and I entered.

"There was an accident in potions class, ma'am" I said as I helped Neville to one of the beds so he could sit down. "We were making a cure for boils and he made a mistake with the porcupine quills."

"Ahh, I see. Yes, yes, a common mistake, see it all the time. Not to worry, not to worry, easy enough to fix." she said hurrying into her office and reemerging with a bottle of cream.

Madam Pomfrey drew the curtains around the bed to give him privacy and I stood with my back to it as Neville rubbed the cream all over his skin. After about ten minutes or so I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"All set," he mumbled, blushing.

"Really, Neville. There's no need to be embarrassed. Didn't you hear Madam Pomfrey? You're not the only one who's messed up on that potion before. It could have happened to anyone." I said reassuringly.

"Yeah, but it happened to me," I heard him mutter under his breath.

"C'mon, let's meet up with the others for dinner. You'll feel better once you've had something to eat," I said hugging him and leading the way back down to the great hall.

\----------------------------------------------

"How was Hagrid's?" I asked Harry as I piled my plate with food.

"It was great. But...listen, there's something I need to tell you." I looked up at the sudden change in his tone.

"What's up?"

"Remember that day we went to Gringotts? Apparently, later that same day someone tried to rob it!"

"Really?" I said shocked.

"Yeah! The weird thing is, they weren't caught, and nothing was found missing! I asked Hagrid about it and he got really weird. I think the person was after whatever was in the vault we visited!"

"Hmm...it definitely seems like it...we need more information." I said thinking this new information over. It did seem a little too strange to be a coincidence. I finished my meal, hugged everyone goodnight, and walked back to my room; my mind focused on the mysterious small package we had watched Hagrid scoop up.


	9. Flying Lessons

Katrina's POV

"Typical," said Harry darkly as we sat eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table on Thursday.

"Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." we had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else and neither of us liked the idea of having to share the experience with the Slytherines. While Malfoy and his cronies usually left me alone, I didn't like the way they treated my friends.

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk." 

"Yeah, Ron's right, Harry. Don't focus on Malfoy. We shouldn't let him ruin our good mood!" I said eating my way through a plate of scrambled eggs.

"You're always in a good mood, but I suppose you're right," Harry said chuckling as he hugged me.

We all looked up as owls soared into the hall. A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed us a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet,"You've forgotten something..."

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy,who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. Harry, Ron, and I jumped to our feet but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry and I, along with the other Gryffindors, hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for our first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under our feet as we marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. The teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived as we approached the brooms. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." I glanced down at my broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles."Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP" everyone shouted. My broom jumped into my hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. I Laughed as Ron's smacked him in the face.

Madam Hooch then showed us how to mount the brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting our grips. I giggled in delight when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. The pompous git! He'd been boasting all week about how great he was at flying. It was nice to see his ego knocked down a few sizes.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch'slips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet...till suddenly he slipped sideways off the broom and -WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his."Broken wrist," I heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get." She turned to the rest of the class."None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! Youleave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter."Did you see his face, the great lump?"The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," I snapped angrily.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Katrina." I felt arms wrap around me as I was about to go over and punch her. I glared back at Harry.

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly as he continued to hold me back. Everyone stopped talking to watch. Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about -up a tree?"

"Give it here!" I yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, you two!"

Harry and I grabbed our brooms.

"No!" shouted Hermione. "Madam Hooch told us not to move -you'll get us all into trouble." We ignored her. Blood was pounding in my ears and I wanted nothing more than to knock Malfoy off his broom. I kicked hard against the ground and up, up, up I soared; air rushed through my hair, and my robes whipped out behind me...

In a rush of fierce joy I realized that this was easier than I'd thought it would be. It was wonderful. I pulled the broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of the students back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron. Harry and I turned our broomsticks sharply to face Malfoy in midair.

Malfoy looked stunned. "Give it here," We called together, "or we'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried. I leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; and I made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," I heard Harry shout. The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air. I dashed after it and caught it, enjoying the wide look of shock on his face. The next thing I knew, he was coming straight at me and I tore off in the opposite direction.

"Harry, catch!" I shouted as I tossed the ball in his direction and avoided Malfoy. He gave up and streaked back towards the ground as I saw Harry's hand reach out and grasp the tiny ball a foot from the ground. I pointed my own broom downwards and enjoyed the rush, waiting till the last moment to pull my broom straight, toppling gently onto the grass.

"HARRY POTTER! KATRINA!" My heart sank faster than I'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward us. Harry extended a helpful arm as we got to our feet, trembling.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts..." Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "...how dare you - might have broken your neck..."

"It wasn't his fault, Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil"

"But Malfoy -"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, Katrina, follow me, now." I caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as we left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode towardthe castle. We were going to be expelled, I just knew it. I wanted to say something to defend ourselves, but I couldn't force the words out.

Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at us; we had to jog to keep up. Now I'd done it. I hadn't even lasted two weeks. I'd be packing my bags in ten minutes. What would the they say at the Orphanage when I turned up months early?

Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with the two of us trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking us to Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"Wood? I thought, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on us?But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.

"Follow me, you three," said Professor McGonagall, and we marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry and I. "In here."Professor McGonagall ushered us into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard."Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the three of us.

"Potter, Katrina, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker and a Chaser."Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The're naturals. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter, Katrina?" We both nodded silently. Neither of us had a clue what was going on, but we didn't seem to be getting expelled.

"She made a pass with incredible accuracy while traveling at high speed and he caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, you two?" he asked excitedly.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light - speedy - we'll have to get them decent brooms, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven,I'd say."

"Wait, but...am I even allowed on the team...I mean I'd love to! But, I'm not exactly a Gryffindor..." I said sadly as I hung my head in shame. I wished so badly that I was.

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule and whether you can be allowed to play Katrina. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year.Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks...."

Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry and I."I want to hear you're training hard, or I may change my mind about punishing you two."Then she suddenly smiled."Your parents would have been proud," she said. "Your father, Potter was an excellent Quidditch player himself and so was your mother, Katrina."

"Y-y-you knew my mother?" I stammered in surprise.

"Yes...yes I did...." But she didn't say anything else and I could tell I wasn't going to get much more of an answer. With that, Minnie swept off leaving the three of us alone.

\----------------------------------------------

"You're joking."

It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when we'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.

"Seeker? Chaser?" he said. "But first years never - you two must be the youngest house players..."

"... in about a century," said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. "Wood told us. and they said there was no rule banning Katrina from playing so she's allowed on the team!"

Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at us.

"We start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry and I, and hurried over."Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters." George explained at my questioning look.

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year,"said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You two must be good, Wood was almost skipping when he told us. Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you." Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter, Katrina? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own, Potter" said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want.Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up."Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."When Malfoy had gone, we all looked at each other.

"What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry and I at the same time. I elbowed him and whispered, "Jinx" and he gave me a quick grin before returning to look at Ron. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually,getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on our faces, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know,with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested. I giggled at the mental image.

"Excuse me." We all looked up. It was Hermione.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron. I kicked him under the table.

"Ron, don't be rude!" Hermione ignored him, smiled in appreciation to me, and spoke to Harry.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered and I kicked him again.

"-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be.It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.

"Good-bye," said Ron.

Hermione stormed off as I turned to look at Harry and Ron. "That was really mean, you two. She was just trying to look out for you, besides...she does have a point. It's really risky..." I said.

"Oh, not you too, Katrina." Ron groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"We'll be fine, Kat, don't worry." Harry said trying to reassure me but I wasn't quite convinced.

"Well, I'm going to go check up on Neville and see if he's ok." I said as I stood up. "See you too later...be careful!" I added as an afterthought.


	10. Meeting Fluffy

Harry's POV

"Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go." 

We pulled on our bathrobes, picked up our wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. We had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest us.

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown. 

"You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!" 

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy - he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this." I couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering. 

"Come on," I said to Ron. We pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole. Unfortunately for us, Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at us like an angry goose. 

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells." 

"Go away." 

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so -"But what we were, we didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower. 

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly. 

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late." We hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with us. 

"I'm coming with you," she said. 

"You are not." 

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me?If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up." 

"You've got some nerve -" said Ron loudly. 

"Shut up, both of you!" I said sharply. "I heard something." 

"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark. It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Katrina and Neville on their way back from the hospital wing.

Katrina's POV

I was walking Neville back to the Gryffindor common room when we heard arguing.

"Shut up, both of you, I heard something." An angry voice whispered above the others.

"Harry?" I asked as Neville and I rounded the corner. Sure enough, there stood Harry glaring angrily at Ron and Hermione, who were staring furiously at one another.

"How's your arm?" said Harry to Neville in order to break the tension. 

"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute." 

"Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later -" 

"You're going through with the duel?" I asked surprised. I was hoping they'd have come to their senses by now. 

Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione, Neville, and I."If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you." Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned us all forward. 

We flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn I expected to run into Filch or Mrs.Norris, but we were lucky. We sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room. Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. As we edged along the walls,keeping our eyes on the doors at either end of the room, I felt a sense of foreboding wash over me. Something felt wrong. 

Harry and I took out our wands in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by and still nothing.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered. Then a noise in the next room made us jump. 

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at us to follow him as quickly as possible; we scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. 

"They're in here somewhere," we heard him mutter, "probably hiding." 

"This way!" Harry mouthed to us and, petrified, we all began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. We could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run - tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Harry and I yelled, and the five of us sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following - we swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead,without any idea where we were or where we were going.

Somehow, we found ourselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which we knew was miles from the trophy room. 

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

"I - told -you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest,"I - told - you." 

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible." 

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off." 

I had guessed the same, but figured Harry probably felt bad enough without us rubbing it in his face. 

"Let's go." I said, trying to avoid another argument.

We hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of us.It was Peeves. He caught sight of us and gave a squeal of delight. 

"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out."Peeves cackled. 

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty,naughty, you'll get caughty." 

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." 

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know." I was about to step in and try to persuade Peeves; who for some reason liked me more than others, but then Ron ruined any chance of a compromise.

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves. I wanted to smack him on the head.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR" 

Ducking under Peeves, we ran for our lives, right to the end of the corridor where we slammed into a door - and it was locked. 

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as we pushed helplessly at the door, "We'redone for! This is the end!" We could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts. 

Suddenly a word popped into my head out of nowhere. I tapped the lock and whispered, "Alohomora". The lock clicked and the door swung open, we piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed our ears against it, listening. 

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me." 

"Say 'please."

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?" 

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice. 

"All right -please." 

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" As we heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage and couldn't hep but giggle. Peeves could be annoying, but he also cracked me up sometimes. 

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. 

"Yeah, Harry's right, I think we'll be okay - what Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of my robe for the last minute.

I turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, I was sure I'd walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far. We weren't in a room, as we had supposed. We were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now we knew why it was forbidden. 

I was looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads.Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in our direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at us, and I knew that the only reason we weren't already dead was that our sudden appearance had taken it by surprise.

Harry opened the door and they fell backward. I was still frozen in shock. 

"Kat!" I head a voice say as arms wrapped around me and tugged me back through the door. 

I looked up into Harry's worried eyes. "Thanks," I murmured, blushing. I couldn't believe I'd just stood there like an idiot! 

Together we slammed the door shut, and ran back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for us somewhere else, because we didn't see him anywhere, but none of us cared - all we wanted to do was put as much space as possible between us and that monster. 

We didn't stop running until we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor. 

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at our robes hanging off our shoulders and our flushed, sweaty faces. 

"Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. We scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.It was a while before any of us said anything. Neville looked as if he'd never speak again.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does." 

Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on."

"The floor?" Harry suggested. 

"I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads." Ron said furiously.

"It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." I explained to them with a sigh as Hermione stood up, glaring at everyone. 

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." 

Ron stared after her, his mouth open."No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along,wouldn't you." 

"Ron! I said punching his shoulder, not that he noticed.

I turned to Harry instead. "Do you remember what Hagrid said about Gringotts being the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide except for Hogwarts? What if that thing is guarding the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen?" I watched as Harry thought about what I had said.

"Yeah, I think you're right, Kat. I really wish we knew what it was!"

"I know, me too! But I don't think it's really any of our concern, Harry. Do you realize how bad things could have turned out tonight? I think we should just lay low for now...um...do you think anyone would mind if I crashed on the couch? I don't feel like risking the trip back to my room!" I shivered at the thought.

"Of course not! Let me go get a blanket for you!" He quickly stood up and I watched as he disappeared up the stairs. I got up and moved to the couch closest to the fire and laid down. I stared into the flames and drifted off to sleep.

Harry's POV

I grabbed an extra blanket and headed back downstairs. "Here you go, Kat," I whispered as I walked back into the common room. I stared around not seeing her anywhere. I felt my pulse quicken as I began to worry. 

A slight movement near the fire caught my eye and I hurried over. I smiled as I looked down at Kat. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. The light from the fireplace lit her face up and I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. 

I gently laid the blanket over her and was just about to leave when a hand grabbed mine.

"Harry, please don't leave. I don't want to be alone tonight." As I looked into the depths of her stormy blue eyes, I found myself speechless. She stood up and I crawled onto the couch and swept the blanket over us as she snuggled into me.

"I'll never leave you," I whispered into her hair as I hugged her tightly. 

"Nor I, you." She said sleepily. "Best friends for life," I heard her murmur as she lazily lifted up a pinky.

I chuckled and twisted my own around hers. "Best friends for life," and with that we both fell asleep.


	11. The Rules of the Game

Katrina's POV

"Awww...Georgy, look at how cute they are!"

"Should we wake them up or let em sleep?"

"Wake them up of course! But first..."

I shifted around as I slowly woke up. Before I could open my eyes, however, I heard a loud click and a bright flash of light hit my closed eyelids. I groaned as I sat up and blinked my eyes groggily.

"Mornin, sunshine!" I looked up to see Fred and George grinning merrily down at me.

"What-what's up g-guys?" I said yawning widely. They laughed at me.

"Not much, just thought we'd wake the sleeping princess before she was late to class." I blushed at the nickname and rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?"

"I'd say about 8:30ish," Fred replied. I squealed in shock.

"Oh my gawd, I can't believe I slept in so late!" I cried. Something shifted behind me.

"Huh? I'm up, what's going on? What's wrong?" I heard Harry shout as he struggled to sit up next to me.

I looked at the twins and we all burst out laughing at the expression on Harry's sleepy face.

"Nothin, mate. The princess was just having a tantrum is all." I grabbed one of the couch cushions and whacked George in the face.

"George Weasley, I was NOT having a tantrum!' I shouted as I felt my face redden. There was a pause as we all realized what I'd done. Then we all burst out laughing again this time with Harry joining in.

"C'mon Harry! We're gonna be late if we don't hurry up and get ready!" I shouted as I yanked him from the couch and shoved him to the stairs to the boys dormitories. "I'll see you at breakfast!" I cried as I pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and clambered out.

\----------------------------------------------

"oohhh...look at Malfoy's face!"I giggled as Harry, Ron, and I walked into the great hall for breakfast. Malfoy's jaw had dropped as he saw that we were still here.

"ya know, it was almost worth getting eaten by a giant three-headed dog, just to see that ole' git's face" Ron chuckled as we sat down and began to eat.

As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, our attention was caught at once by two long, thin packages carried by twelve large screech owls. I was just as amazed as Harry when the owls soared down and dropped the parcels in front of us, knocking my bacon to the floor.

Luckily, Harry and I ripped open the letters first because it said:DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE. It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session. Professor McGonagall

I bounced up and down in my seat barely containing my glee.

"Nimbus Two Thousands!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one." We left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomsticks in private before our first class, but halfway across the entrance hall I found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy seized the package from my hands and felt it. "That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to me with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, Katrina. First years aren't allowed them." Ron couldn't resist it.

"They're not just any old broomsticks," he said, "those are Nimbus Two Thousands. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at us. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig." Before Ron could answer or I could punch Malfoy, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys....and girl?" he squeaked.

"Potter and Katrina have been sent broomsticks, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry and I. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Harry, as I was fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that we've got them," he added. We headed upstairs and got ready for class, smothering our laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.

\----------------------------------------------

As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry and I left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field.

"I'm so excited, Harry!" I squealed as we made our way to the stadium.

My jaw dropped as we stepped onto the field. I had never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded me of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high. 

"Are you really? I had no idea!" Said Harry, rolling his eyes but smiling over at me. He has such a cute smile, I thought to myself before realizing what I was thinking. I blushed and ran over to where Oliver stood beside a giant chest that contained several oddly shaped balls.

"Hey, Oliver!" I cried out as I reached where he stood.

"Hey, Katrina, Harry. You guys ready?" We both nodded our heads furiously in agreement.

After Oliver explained the rules to us he released the little golden ball he called the snitch and ordered Harry to fly around trying to catch it. As for me and him, he had us fly over to one set of the golden goal posts and threw a red ball to me that he said was a quaffle.

"Now, Katrina. I want you to throw the ball as hard as you can and try and get it through one of these three hoops!"

"Are you crazy!" I shouted back. "What if I hit you?"

"Don't worry about that! Just do as I say!" He argued.

"Fine!" I yelled as I tossed the quaffle as hard as I could towards one of the open posts. I blinked in surprise as I watched it soar through Oliver's hands.

"Katrina! Great job. McGonagall was right, you're amazing!" I blushed as Oliver passed the ball to me again. Oliver was so handsome! Every girl in our year thought so, but he was a (fourth?) year so there was no way he'd want anything to do with a first year like me. Besides, I was still trying to sort out my feelings for Harry!

We continued to run shooting drills while Harry chased after the snitch until Oliver was satisfied that we had the basics down.

After half an hour, night had really fallen and we couldn't carry on.

"That Quidditch cup'll have our name on it this year," said Oliver happily as we trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, Harry! and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons." 

We reached the entrance to my room and I said goodnight to the two of them, promising to see Harry at breakfast the following morning. I shucked of my robes, hopped in the shower, quickly finished the last of my homework for the week (yes I'm an overachiever) and then crashed on my bed from exhaustion.


	12. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear from you guys what you think so far! Questions, Comments, Concerns, things you might want to see happen at some point, etc. It's been a while since I've shared my writing with others so I would really love to receive your feedback.
> 
> So like, share, comment, and continue to enjoy!

Katrina's POV

With Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of homework; and helping Ron and Harry with theirs, I could hardly believe it when I realized that I'd been at Hogwarts two months already. The castle felt more like home than the orphanage ever had and I could tell that Harry felt the same. Our lessons were also becoming more and more interesting now that we had mastered the basics.

On Halloween morning I joined my friends at the Gryffindor table as usual and I filled my stomach with pumpkin flavored pancakes. Mmmmm.

"Calm down, Katrina!" Harry said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I was bouncing uncontrollably in my seat again.

"I can't help it, Harry! Did you hear Professor Flitwick at the end of last class? He said we were going to finally learn how to make objects fly! How cool is that!" Harry just shook his head and chuckled but I could tell he was excited to.

Unfortunately, Flitwick paired Ron with Hermione and Harry with Seamus Finnigan and I got stuck with...Malfoy of all people. I groaned out loud when I saw who my partner was and Harry patted my back in support as he left me to go sit with Seamus.

I slammed my books onto the desk and sat down with a huff. "Look I know neither of us wants to be partners so let's get one thing straight Malfoy. You don"t talk to me and I won't talk to you unless either of us needs help that the other can give. Sound good?"

"Whatever you say, princess." I looked over at Malfoy to see him give me a sly grin. I tilted my head in confusion as I tried to understand the look in his eyes but he didn't say anything else and I decided to leave it be.

From where I sat in the classroom, I could hear Hermione trying to help Ron as he was saying the spell wrong and gesturing too wildly. I slapped a hand to my forehead as I sensed Ron's frustration with my friend. This was not going to end well.

As the class filed out at the end of the period, I hurried up to Hermione.

"Is everything ok with you and Ron?"

"No! He is such a pig-headed, freckle-faced ass!" Hermione exclaimed as her face turned red. "All I was trying to do was help him get the spell right and he got all upset! I mean what was I supposed to do? Just let him get it wrong or injure himself or someone else?" My eyes widened in shock. Did I really hear Hermione just curse?

We were walking back to the Great Hall for lunch when we found ourselves walking behind Harry and Ron.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," we heard Ron say to Harry. I clasped my hands to my mouth in shock. "She's a nightmare, honestly!"

"Hermione!" I shouted as she dashed off in front of me; knocking into the red haired idiot along the way. I turned to face my two friends.

"Ron! How could you say such a mean thing! It's not nice to talk about people behind their back especially when you are just feeling jealous! I correct you all the time like she just did so don't be a hypocrite. If that's really how you feel than...than I'm not sure how much longer I wanna be your friend." I yelled at Ron. I was surprised that I'd actually said what I'd just said, but right now Hermione was more important so I spent the rest of the lunch period trying to chase her down.

I finally found her crying in one of the girls bathrooms near the dungeons.

"Hermione? Hermione please come out! I wanna talk to you!" I said banging on the stall.

"Just leave me alone, Katrina! You don't have to pretend to be my friend anymore!" I could hear her sobbing away and it broke my heart.

"Hermione, I'm not pretending. Other than Harry, you the only best friend that I've ever had! Your smart, funny, and I love you just the way you are! So if you're not gonna come out...than I'm coming in!" With that said, I climbed onto the toilet seat in the next stall and pulled myself up so my feet dangled over the divider of Hermione's. I could see her startled expression as she glanced up at me in shock. I could help but giggle as I struggled to clamber down to join her in the stall.

"You're crazy, you know that right, Katrina?" Hermione gasped; half sobbing, half laughing.

"Yup! Just yet another reason why you love me," I laughed back as I gave her a big hug.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the bathroom exchanging stories. She told me how all the first-years had been avoiding her and calling her names behind her back since classes had started which amazed me. How had I missed that? I guess I'd just been spending too much time with Harry and Ron. I felt bad.

In exchange, I told her about the girls at the orphanage and all the awful pranks they'd pulled on me over the years and the times they'd taken things further and called me names and beat me up because I was different.

We hugged each other again and I smiled at her as I brushed tears off my cheeks.

"Hey Hermione, thanks for listening. I haven't told anyone about that and I promise to pay more attention to what people say to you. It's really not nice of them to say those kinds of things about you. If they knew you like I did they wouldn't talk to you like that!"

"Same goes for you, Katrina! And if I ever get a chance to visit those 'friends' of yours at the orphanage, they better watch out!" I laughed at the evil grin she was giving me and hugged her again.

"Hey I think it's time we got out of here! I'm sure the feast has started and neither of us have eaten in forever!" I lightly shoved her towards the stall door and was about to follow her out when she rushed back in and locked the door.

"Katrina! Stand still and keep as quiet as you can!" She whispered frantically.

"Hermione what's going on!" I whispered back.

She couldn't get the words out and just kept shaking her head. I slowly climbed back up into the toilet seat and slowly peered over the top.

"Merlins pants, Hermione! It's a troll!" I cried out quietly.

Slowly walking into the room was a humongous smelly old troll. I felt my blood freeze as half-formed plans raced through my mind.

"Ok Hermione, when I say the word, we are going to dash out and make for the door, got it?" She silently nodded and I squinted through the crack in the side of the door waiting for our chance.

"Okayyy...GO!" I shouted as I flung the stall door open as the troll reached the far end of the room.

We dashed to the bathroom door and tried to wrench it open only to find it was locked. We screamed as the troll turned to face us and growled.

We ran back into a stall as I heard voices from outside.

"Hermione! Katrina!"

"Harry, Ron?! Heeeeeelp" we screamed again as the troll swung its ginormous bat into the top of the stalls. Wood splintered and cracked as Hermione and I were buried under a pile of rubble. Through a haze of dust I saw Harry and Ron sprint into the room.

"Katrina, Hermione, MOVE!" I heard Harry shout. I spotted Hermione and dragged her with me to a corner by the sinks as the troll swung again where our bodies had just lain.

It turned around and we screamed again as its' bat came swinging down on us again...


	13. The Troll

Harry's POV

"Do something!" I heard Hermione shout from where she and Katrina huddled in a corner near the sinks.

"Confuse it!" I yelled to Ron as I picked up a piece of rubble and threw it at the troll. Ron threw a broken piece of pipe but neither objects had any affect and I watched in horror as the troll's bat continued to swing down.

The next thing I knew, I was watching as Katrina shoved Hermione out from the corner and tried to make her way out as well. But she was too late. I cried out her name in desperation as I helplessly watched the bat hit the side of her head as one of the spikes embedded in her side.

"Katrina!" I screamed as I ran at the troll and tried not to look at my best friends limp body. I shuddered to think what would happen if we couldn't get her to Madam Pomfrey in time...

"Oy, pea-brain," I heard Ron cry out as I jumped on the troll's back. While I managed to latch on and started punching every surface I could find, the troll easily picked me up off his back and dangled me in front of him.

I closed my eyes in horror as I saw the bat swing down on me.

Suddenly I was dropped and I hit the ground hard. I stood up hurriedly and looked at Ron for an explanation.

"I used wingardium leviosa on the bat," Ron said shrugging his shoulders and looking surprised that it had worked. "Is it dead?"

"No, just knocked out," I answered as I walked around it.

"Katrina!" I spotted her body laying still on the floor and ran over to her, lifting her head onto my lap. A puddle of blood had formed on the floor beneath her and her skin was icy cold. "Please wake up! You're my best friend, you can't leave me yet!" I cried out as tears streamed down my face.

"What is going on here!"

I looked up and saw the blurry faces of McGonagall, Snape, and Quirell.

Snape sprinted forward as he saw Katrina's lifeless body in my arms and lifted her up into his own. Without another word he ran out of the room as McGonagall stood looking down at Ron, Hermione, and I with a furious expression on her face.

"Explain yourselves!" She said sternly.

Before Ron or I could think of anything, Hermione spoke up.

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall. I went looking for the troll - I've read all about them and thought I could handle it on my own...if Katrina, Harry, and Ron hadn't been here - I'd probably be dead," she said. Ron and I looked at each other astonished. Hermione Granger...lying to a teacher?!

"Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" Hermione hung her head. "Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." She turned to Ron and I. "As for you two - I still say you were lucky, not many first years could have taken a fully-grown mountain troll and lived to tell the tail. Five points will be awarded to each of you - for pure dumb luck..." with that she swept out of the room.

\----------------------------------------------

"We should have gotten than ten points," Ron grumbled as we finished up dinner in the common room.

"Five you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's" I responded as we glanced over to where she sat in front of the fire.

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."

"She and Katrina might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with them in the first place...I just hope Katrina's all right!"

As we went to grab more food, we ran into Hermione. There was a pause as the three of us looked at each other.

"Thanks!" We all mumbled as we refilled our plates.

"I'm going to the hospital wing tomorrow to check up on Katrina if you two wanna join me?" Hermione mumbled to us.

We both nodded in agreement and went to go sit down together by the fire.

\----------------------------------------------

I sighed contentedly as I got into bed later that night; happy that Hermione was now our friend. I never enjoyed having to hear her and Ron argue all the time so hopefully that would stop now.

I couldn't help but feel horrible about Katrina though. If only I'd managed to help her she wouldn't have been hurt at all! I silently vowed to protect her better from now on as I drifted off to sleep.


	14. Gryffindor v. Slytherin

Katrina's POV

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. I groaned as a stabbing pain filled my right side as I tried to sit up.

"You're up! Thank goodness! Try and keep still while I try and find something for the pain," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed when she noticed I was awake. The next hour she fussed over me like a mother hen; which I appreciated but found rather annoying after awhile. To my immense relief, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the room before I found myself saying anything rude. They kept me company as I ate my breakfast in bed and promised to return later to fill me in on how classes went/to give me any new homework assignments. I was counting more on Hermione on that one for obvious reasons.

\----------------------------------------------

The weather turned cold as we entered the month of November. Madam Pomfrey kept me on bed rest which was extremely boring. I was dying to get out and stretch my legs, but she said she wanted to make triple sure I hadn't suffered any residual brain damage or something. To be honest, I think she was just unwilling to see me go yet.

I had a ton of visitors which helped pass the time though. My three friends managed to stop by at least once a day sometimes more, Minnie and Snape came by and would read me stories or catch me up on their lessons in person, and too my surprise, even Malfoy visited once...

He didn't say anything just came in and looked down at me with that strange look in his eyes again. I still didn't know what it meant so I just kept silent and pretended to be sleeping.

\----------------------------------------------

As the Quidditch match between Gryffindor drew nearer, I finally managed to convince Madam Pomfrey to let me leave the hospital wing and start going to classes and practice again.

Harry and I were getting more and more nervous as Saturday approached and as we sat at the breakfast table the morning of the match, neither of us had the stomach to eat anything.

"Go on guys, take a bit of toast!" Ron urged.

"Ron's right, Harry and Katrina, you're gonna need your strength today!" Wow, I never thought I'd hear Hermione say those words I thought to myself.

"I'm not hungry" we both said frustrated with their attempts to get us to eat. I was so nervous I couldn't even be bothered to say jinx.

"Good luck today Katrina..." I suddenly heard Snape say from behind me. "...Potter," he added nodding his head in Harry's direction. "Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you - even if it is against Slytherin." I frowned. Why was he so nice to me but so cold to Harry? We all watched Snape as he limped out of the hall.

"That explains the blood," Harry said as he turned to the three of us.

"Blood?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Listen, on Halloween, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that three-headed dog - but he got himself bitten - that's why he's limping.

"No, he wouldn't," Hermione said as her eyes went wide.

"Yeah," I agreed. "He may not be very nice to you, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe! He's a Hogwarts professor!" I countered.

"Honestly, Hermione, Katrina, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after?"

"I don't know but Harry and I better head down to the locker room now otherwise we're gonna be late and Oliver will shout our heads off!" I said standing up and pulling Harry out of his seat.

"Ya know, you can be kinda violent for such a shy sweet girl, Katrina," Harry complained as we made our way down to the pitch. I rolled my eyes as I grinned wickedly at him. "That's just how you know I love ya," I stuck my tongue out at him and he shook his head laughing.

We made our way into the locker room and sat down to listen to Oliver's speech. I giggled when I noticed Fred and George mouthing along word for word. When they noticed me watching them, George winked and started to include hand gestures along with the act.

\----------------------------------------------

"Now I want a nice clean game - from all of you!" Madam Hooch said as we all gathered around her at the center of the field. I noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint. "Mount your brooms."

I took a huge gulp of air and clambered onto my Nimbus Two Thousand. I kicked hard as Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

"And the quaffle is taken immediately by first-year Katrina playing for Gryffindor. From what I've seen, an excellent chaser and rather attractive -" I glanced around at the podium at that last part but I had to focus on the game so there was no time to feel embarrassed.

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor." The Weasley's friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Minnie.

"And she's belting up the field, she passes to Alicia Spinnet, off to Angelina Johnson, then back to Katrina - SHE SCORES! That's Gryffindor 10, Slytherin now in possession..."

The game was going well. Gryffindor was off to a great start but soon enough Slytherin had pulled ahead. They were playing rougher than expected and Fred had to step in three times to stop bludgers from crashing into me! It was just as I was grabbing the quaffle from a Slytherin player when I felt a strange vibration run along the length of my broom.

The next thing I knew my broom had given a mighty jerk that almost unseated me. I dropped the ball in surprise and quickly wrapped my hands tightly along the wood. Fred and George came pelting over to try and help me as my broom continued to try and shake me off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw similar movements at the other end of the pitch. I squinted my eyes and gasped when I realized Harry's broom was doing the same thing!

"Fred, George! One of you needs to go over and help Harry!" I shouted as I continued to cling onto my broom. I couldn't tell which twin had raced off to help as I squeezed my eyes shut as I almost got unseated. One more violent jerk and I felt myself falling. I turned head over heels not knowing which way was up nor which way was down. Suddenly I felt warm arms wrap around me and the falling sensation stopped.

"Don't worry, princess, I'd never let you fall,"

"Fred Weasley! You let me down right now and don't call me that!" I managed to squeak out.

"As you wish, m'lady," he said as he bowed his head and started to head for the ground; chuckling under his breath. I opened my mouth to protest but spotted a figure on the grass wearing Gryffindor robes and a mop of familiar messy black hair.

"Harry!" I screamed as we touched down and I ran over to him. He looked like he was about to be sick! Suddenly he retched and the snitch was in his hand and the crowd was cheering. I blinked in confusion. What had just happened.

"We WON, we WON!" Harry shouted into my ear as he hugged me tightly. Still confused but happy that we won, I joined the team in celebration as students poured onto the field.


	15. Flamel

Katrina's POV

"It was Snape," Ron said as the four of us sat in Hagrid's hut while he bustled around making us tea. "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomsticks. Hermione spotted him muttering under his breath and he wouldn't take his eyes of the two of you!"

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

"Yeah, Hagrid's got a point guys, besides if anyone at this school is acting shifty, it's Quirrell!" I said.

"Are you kidding? Snape has always had it out for Harry! Just because you're the one person he's nice to doesn't mean he's not trouble!" Ron argued back. I opened my mouth to retort but Harry intervened.

"I think it has more to do with whatever that three-headed dog is guarding. He must know that we're on to him."

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you four know about fluffy?"

"Fluffy?"

"That thing has a name!"

"Yeah - er he's mine - bought him off a Greek feller I met in the pub las' year. Leant him to Dumbledore to guard the -"

"Yes?" Said Harry and I eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it!"

"No it's Quirrell!" I interjected.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Both of them are Hogwarts teachers, they'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why'd he just try and kill Harry and Katrina? I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid. I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking!"

"Yeah cuz he was probably trying to save me and Harry! Did you even look at Quirrell I bet you anything he was doing the same!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Said Hagrid hotly. "I don't know why Harry and Katrina's brooms acted like that, but Snape or Quirrell wouldn't try an' kill a student! Now listen to me all four of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget about that dog, an' you forget what it's guardian', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel -"

"Aha!" Harry and I cried out. "So there's someone named Nicholas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself. "I should'na said that...I should NOT have said that," he mumbled to himself as he poured out the tea into separate mugs for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys - I'm not sure if I should include Katrina in the scene with the mirror so I'm not going to write it in just yet. If you want me to include it then comment and let me know and I can add it in later :) I just want to keep the mystery of who her parents are alive for as long as possible but I'm definitely open to writing a scene that gives some hints if the audience wants it :)


	16. First Christmas at Hogwarts

Katrina's POV

"I do feel so sorry," I heard Draco Malfoy say during one of the last potions classes before break, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

"Shut up daddy's boy!" I growled under my breath. I hated when he made fun of Harry. He looked at me and opened his mouth to say something but then surprisingly, chose to stay silent. 

\----------------------------------------------

When we left the dungeons at the end of Potions, we found our way blocked by a large fir tree. Two enormous feet stuck out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told us that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hey, Hagrid, want any help?" I asked, sticking my head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm alright. Thanks, Kat."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind us. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, princess? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose? That hut of his must seem like a palace compared to what you're used to." I dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.

"KATRINA!"

I let got of the front of Malfoy's robes.

"She was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insulting' her,"

"Is this true, Malfoy," Snape hissed under his breath as his eyes narrowed.

Malfoy's mumbled something inaudible but Snape got the message. "Detention, Malfoy. Tonight at 8'oclock see me in my office...Katrina, just because you are provoked does not give you the right to start fighting and break school rules - got it?" He said sternly. I nodded my head feeling properly shamed as he strode off down the hall.

"Phewww...I can't believe he didn't give you detention as well!" Exclaimed Ron.

"That's because she's teacher's pet," grinned Harry as he nudged my shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Well its true! All the teachers love you! Your the perfect little 'princess'," he said as his grin widened.

"Shut up, Harry! And don't call me that! I don't want that to become my new nickname!" I groaned as I rubbed my temples in frustration.

"I think it's a little too late for that," chuckled Ron.

"Come on, cheer up, Kat! It's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

The Great Hall did indeed look spectacular. Decorations had been put up everywhere and 11 large fir trees were stationed around the room (the 12 was being dragged into the hall by Hagrid).

"Professor Flitwick, would you like some help with that?" I offered as I watched Flitwick levitating ornaments onto the trees.

"Why thank you, Kat! That'd be just lovely," he squeaked out.

Harry coughed into his hands something that sounded strangely like, "teachers pet," and I gave him a stern look that could rival Minnie's. he hugged me and whispered, "I'm just teasing you, Kat. It's how you know I love ya," he said smirking as I rolled my eyes at him using my own words against me.

"You guys go back to the common room or find something else to do, I'll meet up with you for the feast." I said as I returned the hug.

\----------------------------------------------

I went back to my room and changed into new clothes after helping Flitwick out, then made my way to the Gryffindor common room to get the boys.

We walked down to the feast arm in arm and sat down at the deserted table. Me, Harry, and the Weasley's had been the only ones to stay. The other three tables looked just as empty; only containing one or two people each.

"I'll be right back," I murmured to Harry as I got up from the table and made my way over to the 3 Hufflepuff students who had remained for the holidays.

"Um...hello, I don't suppose you three would like to join us at the Gryffindor table?" I asked politely.

"Yeah! We'd love to! Thanks for asking - to be honest (really wanted to just put tbh) we were feeling kind of lonely with everyone gone," one of the girls piped up as they got up and made their way over to our table.

I then made my way over to the two Ravenclaws who said they would be delighted to join us. Then I steeled myself and walked over to the single kid at the Slytherin table.

"H-hi! Are you really the only Slytherin who stayed?" I said nervously, not sure how he'd react to me talking to him. Slytherin's were not known for their kindness.

"Yeah..." the boy said glumly.

"Well...if you'd like to join us you're welcome to do so!" I said kindly.

"Really?" He looked shocked and glanced hesitantly over at the group.

"But what if they don't want me there, the other houses don't exactly get along with Slytherins..." he hung his head.

"It's Christmas, no one should be on their own, I'm sure they won't mind if you joined us," I said giving him my biggest smile. He slowly got up and made his way over. I grinned as I saw the others greet him and scootch over to make room for him.

I then made my way over to the table at the front of the hall.

"Um...P-Professor Dumbledore..."

"Yes, Katrina?"0

"Well...you see...I was just wondering if you and the other Professors would like to join us at our table? I know it sounds strange but it IS Christmas and there's hardly anyone here..." I broke off feeling my stupid shyness overpower me as I looked down at my hands that were fumbling with my robes.

"What a wonderful idea, Katrina, dear - and might I add, a great way to start rebuilding school unity." I looked up into Dumbledore's blue eyes and saw them twinkling with a conspiratorial gleam.

The feast that night was amazing and my stomach was well and truly stuffed full by the end. I said good night to the other students and teachers as Harry, Ron, and I made our way back to my room.

"Uh-oh," I heard Ron say as he looked back at us. Harry and I had lagged behind due to the weight of our full stomachs.

"What?" We said at the same time. Jinx I said poking his arm.

For an answer, Ron just glanced up at the ceiling above our heads. Mistletoe.

My face turned red as I turned to face Harry. Before I could lose the nerve, I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Next thing I knew, he'd kissed mine back. My face was on fire as we continued down the hall. I slyly looked over at him to see his face was red too.

Harry's POV

I felt my face turn red as Ron pointed up to the mistletoe. I was both excited and nervous. Was I supposed to kiss her? Or would she see that as weird and have expected me to ignore it? Before I could think of what to do, she had leaned over and I felt her lips brush against my cheek. I blushed and quickly returned the action.

The rest of the walk back to her room was a haze as I dreamily reflected on what had just happened. When I glanced over at Ron it was to see him smirking at me with a knowing look in his eyes.

We said goodnight to Kat and the two of us walked back to our dormitory. The minute her door closed I felt my lips turn up and my walk lighten. I know I probably looked goofy but I was on cloud nine.

I went to sleep that night with a warm belly and dreams of Kat's soft lips on my cheek. (I'd go further with it but they are only 11 so...)


	17. The Mirror of Erised

Katrina's POV

"Harry, Ron, wake UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!" I ran through the portrait hole and up to their dormitory and banged loudly on the door.

"Alright, alright, calm your hippogriffs! We're getting out of bed!" I heard Ron grumble sleepily.

"Well hurry up otherwise I'm opening your gifts for you!" I cried merrily.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes I would!"

The door burst open as I knew it would and Ron stood there with a shocked expression on his face; as if I'd just stolen Christmas. Hehehe, I'm evil.

I walked back down the stairs in triumph as the two trailed blearily behind me. I handed each of them their presents and they gave me mine.

"One...two...three go!" I shouted and we ripped off the paper.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful! I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT!" I screamed as I hugged Harry! He'd gotten me a beautiful silver charm bracelet with the Hogwarts seal on it. (There will be a new charm each year) "Will...will you put in on for me?" I asked blushing like mad. His face turned red as he took my hand in his and attached the bracelet to my wrist.

"Your gift was wonderful, Kat. I love it to!" He exclaimed. Since him and Ron had been playing a lot of wizards chess lately I had gotten him a nice set of chess pieces for his own (in this story he didn't get the set from the crackers at the feast). They became a solid silver color when playing for the black team, and when white, faded to a clear glass.

"No...no you did NOT, Kat!"

"I take it you like your gift then, Ron?" I said grinning.

"Like it? I-I-I-I" Ron opened and closed his mouth at a loss for words.

"Oh no, Harry, I think I broke Ron," I said playfully. For Ron I had gotten a Chudley Canons beater's club signed by the whole team. When I saw it for sale in one of the Quidditch magazines, I'd known it would be the perfect gift for him.

"Thank you!" Ron finally managed to cry out.

"Your welcome Ron! I'm just glad you liked it. I'm so happy I met you guys, and Hermione and everyone else. I couldn't ask for better friends," Harry and Ron just nodded numbly like boys do when girls get all emotional and I rolled my eyes.

We continue to open gifts. There was rock cakes from Hagrid (which we knew better than to eat by now), a large box of assorted treats from Hermione, and from the Weasley's, a beautiful pale blue sweater that matched my eyes. I immediately made a mental note to send Molly Weasley a thank you letter.

Harry, Kat, looks like you guys missed something." Ron pointed out as he gestured to two gifts that were left under the tree.

I picked up the present and slowly peeled back the golden wrapping paper...and gasped. It was a beautiful silver jewelry box that contained a stunning silver necklace with a Phoenix dangling from it. I looked at it closer and noticed the bird's eyes seemed to be made up of tiny red rubies. It was amazing and I instantly clasped it around my neck. As I did so I noticed a letter half-hidden in the wrapping paper.

This necklace belonged to you mother. Before she died, she requested that it be given to you. It was given to her by her mother, and her mother before that. It is high time that it was passed down to you. Happy Christmas.

I blinked. This had belonged to my mother? I touched the Phoenix as my mind raced. Who was she? Somebody out there knew!

I looked over to tell Harry but he had disappeared.

"Ron, where's Harry?"

"What do you mean, im standing right in front of you!"

"Harry?"

"Yeah"

"Why can't I see you?"

"What do you mean?"

"All I can hear is your voice, but I don't see you anywhere!" I kept looking around. This was bizarre.

"Woah, it must be an invisibility cloak, Harry!" I heard Ron shout.

"Cloak, what cloak? HARRY! There you are!" I screamed as Harry suddenly reappeared right in front of me. He was taking something silvery off his shoulders. (Ok yes I just used silver like a million times just now but it couldn't be helped)

"Wow, Harry! I wonder who sent it to you! I've heard about them and they aren't cheap!" I stated excitedly.

"I don't know, there wasn't any name on the note."

"Really? Same with mine!"

We compared notes and discovered that the handwriting in both letters was the same. I really wish I knew who the mysterious gift sender was!

\----------------------------------------------

We spent the afternoon having a massive snowball fight out in the courtyard. I was surprised that even Percy had decided to eventually join in. It was a little after 6 when we finally decided to head back in and we all trooped back up to the Gryffindor common room to dry off and get ready for the Christmas feast.

\----------------------------------------------

Once again we all sat at one table and the spread was even more fantastic than the night before. We filled up on 3rds and 4ths before becoming too full to cram anything more down. I trudged slowly off to bed feeling happily content, though still full of questions about my mother and the anonymous gift.

\----------------------------------------------

"Kat! KAT!" I woke up with a startled yelp as I heard soft incessant knocking on my bedroom door.

I tumbled out of bed and yanked the door open.

"Harry?" I said sleepily. "What's going on?" (I forgot to mention, but she told Harry the password to get into her outer quarters - there's a separate password for her actual bedroom)

"I thought we could use the cloak to sneak into the restricted section of the library and look for Nicolas Flamel!" Harry whispered in explanation.

"Alright, that's actually a great idea!" I said yawning as I slipped some fuzzy slippers onto my feet and closed the door behind me.

\----------------------------------------------

(For the sake of the length of this chapter im going to skip past the part where the two of them go to the library and almost get caught by Filch)

We closed the door hurriedly and I had another burst of brilliance and used a previously unknown spell to lock the door so that Filch couldn't follow behind. I had to admit, I didn't know where all of this random information and spells came from but they were extremely handy in a pinch!

Harry pulled the cloak off of our shoulders and we stared around at the empty room we had found ourselves. Well - empty except for a large old mirror that stood in the center of the room.

We slowly crept up to it and peered into it. I gasped as instead of my reflection, I saw something different. I squinted my eyes as I looked at the scene before me. I older female was sitting on a rocking chair holding what seemed to be a little baby in her arms. As I looked more closely I gasped as my gaze settled upon the necklace that swung from her slender neck. I reached up and touched the same one that hung around my own neck.

"Mom?" I whispered, my voice full of emotion.

The image zoomed in and I took in every detail. She had blond hair that fell past her shoulders, twinkling blue eyes like my own, and was wearing a simple but beautiful, beige dress. As I watched, the lady in the mirror rocked back and forth as she sang to the child. I blinked furiously as I tried to stop the tears from spilling over. Was it really my mom? Do this mirror show the past? I'd always wish that I had a mother to sing me to sleep when I couldn't, or to yell at me to put a sweater on...someone that I could proudly say was related to me. Growing up in an orphanage and watching all the different types of families out there, I knew that blood didn't matter THAT much, but still...it always hit me hard that there was no one out there in the world that I was tied to.

I felt a lump rise in my throat as I continued to stare at the mirror and the lady reflected in it that radiated nothing but pure good. Then I realized something. My hair was dark brown not blond! Did that mean that I got my hair from my father? And if so, what else had I gotten from him? And why wasn't he in the picture? (Not to ruin it but hint: the reason he's not in the mirror is because her hearts desire is to see her parents/when she thinks of them she always imagined both being 'good guys' and her father isn't so her hearts desire cannot fully be shown in the mirror)

I finally managed to rip my eyes away from the image and look at Harry. He was staring at the mirror just as I had and there were tears falling from his eyes.

"Harry, Harry!" I said tugging on his arm and pulling him into a hug. He broke down and sobbed on my shoulder as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I-I think we should really get going Harry. I'd hate to get caught at this hour!" I said hesitantly when he'd managed to calm down enough.

He looked at me and nodded as he wiped away he tears that had stained my own face. He threw the cloak back over our shoulders and we walked back hand in hand.

\----------------------------------------------

Gonna do another skip for the sake of length etc so basically they spend the rest of the winter break using the nighttime to go sit in front of the mirror till album catches them and tells them the mirror will shortly be moved to a new location and not to go looking for it etc etc. let me know what you guys thought of this scene!!! Not sure how it went!


	18. The Stone

Katrina's POV

Soon enough, the break had ended and the halls were once again filled with students. Hermione came back and the four of us continued to search for more information on Nicolas Flamel in between classes and Quidditch practice.

Oliver was working us harder than ever - no matter how much it rained, and I came back each night soaked and covered in mud. I wasn't complaining though since I wanted to win as badly as he did. If we won against Hufflepuff than Gryffindor would overtake Slytherin in the house competition for the first time in 7 years! While I wasn't officially a part of any house, I spent so much time in Gryffindor tower that I felt equally invested.

I could tell that Harry was nervous about the match; especially once we learned that Snape was refereeing, so I tried my hardest to calm him down. Not that it worked. Snape treated Harry so horribly that I couldn't really blame him for reacting the way that he was. I was torn myself. It was becoming hard to decide how I felt about Snape when he treated my best friend so miserably yet was nothing but nice to me. Why he treated me differently compared to anyone else was a mystery to everyone including myself.

\----------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were sitting at a table in the Gryffindor common room finishing up some homework when the portrait hole suddenly burst open and Neville toppled inside. I looked closer and realized that his legs had been magically glued together; not doubt by Malfoy.

I jumped up and immediately performed the counter curse as I helped him to our table. Everyone else in the room was laughing but I didn't find it very funny.

"Malfoy," Neville gasped, confirming my suspicions. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice on."

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged. "Report him!"

Neville shook his head. "I don't want more trouble," he mumbled. Unfortunately, that was definitely what would happen if he went to any of the teachers. I shook my head.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville! Said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy, Neville. You may not see it yet, but the hat chose to put you in Gryffindor for a reason!" I said giving him a hug. I rummaged around in my robes and found the last of the chocolate frogs I'd gotten for Christmas.

"Thanks, Kat." He said giving me a watery smile. "Do you want the card? I know you and Harry collect them." He handed me the card and walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

I handed the card to Harry and returned to my Transfiguration essay.

"Dumbledore again," I heard Harry say. "He was the first one we ever -" I looked up as he paused.

"I've found him!" He whispered to us. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before! We read it on the train coming here - listen to this: (insert quote from the wizard card; don't feel like typing it all out again lol)

I gasped, how had I forgotten that! Hermione jumped up and dashed off to the girls' dormitories. The rest of us barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she'd returned with a giant book in her hands.

"I never thought to look in here!" She whispered excitedly. "I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading!"

"Light?" Ron said eyeing the heavy book. Hermione ignored him and frantically began flipping through the pages.

"There! I knew it! Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" My jaw dropped.

"Really? Woah!" I said amazed. Harry and Ron looked at us in confusion.

"The Sorcerer's Stone is a stone that transforms any metal into pure gold and can be used to brew the Elixir of Life which makes the drinker immortal." I explained for their sakes. "That's what the dog must be guarding - Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone!

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying? No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it." Harry said.

"I told you, it's not Snape! Chances are, it's Quirrell!" I argued. This started us down the usual disagreement that never ended until we decided to agree to disagree.

We finished up the rest of our homework and I packed up my things and headed back to my room thinking about all the things I'd do if I had an infinite amount of gold and never died.


	19. Gryffindor v. Hufflepuff

Harry's POV

(This is gonna be a short chapter since the match ends so soon but I wanna give the games their own chapters for some crazy reason)

"Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too much." Wood told me as he pulled me aside before the game.

"The whole school is out there!" Said Fred as he peered out of the door. "Even - blimey - Dumbledore's come to watch!"

My heart did a somersault.

"Dumbledore?" I exclaimed, rushing to the door to double check. There was no mistaking that silver beard.

I sighed with relief. There was simply no way Snape would dare try to hurt me with Dumbledore watching. Whatever Kat said to the contrary, I knew he was out to get me.

Katrina's POV

It felt like the game had barely started before we all watched as Harry went into a spectacular dive and caught the snitch. I leaned forward on my broom and nearly tackled him to the ground in my excitement. No one could remember the snitch ever having been caught that early before! It was bloody brilliant!

I headed up to the Gryffindor common room after changing out of my team jersey and looked and Ron and Neville in shock.

"What it Merlins name happened to you two? You look like you got run over by a stampede of centaurs!"

"Fight with Malfoy," Ron said shrugging as he mopped up blood with the ends of his robes.

"Neville - you too?"

"Yup!" Said Neville grinning despite a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Wow, Neville...um...good for you! I think? I mean you really shouldn't be fighting but it's great that you stuck up for yourself. I told you Gryffindor was meant for you!"

The party was in mid-swing when Harry finally tramped in. He pulled Ron, Hermione, and I over to the fireplace and told us about what he'd just witnessed. I could hardly believe what I heard.

Well isn't it obvious, Harry! Snape was just trying to find out what Quirrell knows!" I argued.

"Katrina, seriously! How can you be so naive! You're such a goody-two shoes. I swear sometimes -"

"Sometimes what, Harry?" I said crossing my arms as my eyes flashed with fury.

"Nothing - I...I'm, Oh im sorry Kat I didn't mean to say that. Im just so confused and worried, and I have no idea what we're supposed to do! And however nice Snape treats you, he definitely hates me!"

"That's quite alright, Harry. I understand, but don't think I'll forget this. Just because you're upset and confused, it does not give you the right to turn on your best friend. It's also not my fault how Snape treats you. I don't agree with it, but that's on him so don't you dare take your anger with him out on me!" With that said, I stormed out of the room.

I know I had probably just overreacted, but what he'd said sounded so similar to some of the things Liza and the other kids at the orphanage had said over the years that it had hit me hard. I'd never expected Harry to ever say anything like that. Ron, sure, but not Harry.


	20. Norbert

Katrina's POV

While we disagreed on who was out to get the Stone, we were all worried that it might be stolen and in the following weeks, we periodically stole up to the 3rd floor to check that Fluffy was still growling.

However, there were more important things to worry about for me and Hermione. Exams! They were only TEN weeks away! Oh my goodness, we should have started studying before now!

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes and said the exams were ages away, but Hermione and I didn't care. We started mapping out study schedules and going to the library every chance we got. The amount of homework had also increased so there wasn't much time to worry too much about the Stone.

We were studying in the library one day when we spotted Hagrid acting suspicious as he looked up books in the section on dragons.

When he spotted us he slowly walked over.

"Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh we found out who he was ages ago," said Ron impressively. "We know that the dog's guarding the sorcerer's st -"

"Shhhhh!" Said Hagrid angrily as he looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh!"

"There's a few things we wanted to ask you as a matter of fact," Harry piped up. "About what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy -"

"Shhhh," said Hagrid again. "Listen - come an' see me later, in not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbittin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know, they'll think I told yeh."

We nodded in agreement and Hagrid shuffled out of the library carrying his books.

\----------------------------------------------

When we knocked on Hagrid's hut an hour later, we were surprised to find that all the curtains had be drawn shut. Hagrid called, "who is it?" before letting us in and quickly closed the door shut behind. He was acting very suspicious...and it was stifling hot inside with a fire going even though it was already a warm day.

"So - yeh wanted to ask me somethin?"

"Yes," Harry said, taking charge. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."

"O' course I can't," he said, frowning at us. "1) I don't know meself and 2) yeh know too much already, so I wouldn't tell yeh if I could. Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh come on, Hagrid! You might not want to tell us but you do know, you know everything that goes on around here," I said fluttering my lashes and giving him the sweetest look I could possibly give. Hagrid's beard twitched and I could tell he was smiling. Good. Now to really lay it on thick. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really. You know, who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you. Cuz who wouldn't trust you, Hagrid."

Hagrid's chest swelled at my last words and my three friends beamed at me. I'd never tried it really, but a small part of me was happy to see how easily I had been able to manipulate him.

Did that make me a bad person?

"Well I don' s'ppose it could hurt to tell yeh that...let's see, he borrowed Fluffy from me...then some of the teachers did enchantments...Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall - Professor Quirrell -" I shivered when he said his name and felt a twinge in the scar on my collar bone. "- an Dumbledore himself did something. Oh hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah. Professor Snape."

"Snape!" Harry cried out.

"Yeah - yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

I knew what Harry was thinking by the way he looked at me. He was thinking that it would have been easy enough for Snape to convince the other teachers to tell them what spells they'd used. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head at him. Couldn't he see that Quirrell was in an equal position to do so?"

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" Harry asked nervously.

"Not a soul knows except me and Dumbledore a'course," said Hagrid proudly.

"Hagrid, can we have a window? It's boiling in here," Ron complained.

"Can't Ron, sorry." I noticed Hagrid glancing at the fire as he said this and I looked closer at it. There was something oval shaped perched in the middle of it!

"Hagrid...is that what I think it is?"

"Ah...that's er..."

"Where'd you get it?" Ron exclaimed as we all stared at the black egg.

"Won it. Off a stranger in the pub las' night."

"Hagrid - you live in a wooden house," said Hermione with wide eyes.

"Speaking as someone who has set things on fire in the past; accidentally of course, you don't want to risk it Hagrid!" I added. I had received a very memorable beating one time when I'd accidentally set Liza's wardrobe on fire when I was 7.

We sat there and watched as the dragon slowly hatched. The minute I laid my eyes on it I began to understand Hagrid's love for the creatures. It was beautiful! Not to mention absolutely ADORABLE!!! If only they stayed this size, I would totally buy one!

"Who's tha'?" Asks Hagrid suddenly as we saw movement by the window. We ran up to it and spotted someone with blond hair running away.

"Malfoy" the four of us said as our hearts dropped. We had sat in Hagrid's hut waiting for the egg to hatch longer than expected and it was now after hours. We were surely going to get detention for this.

I was right. We had scarcely reached the stairs outside the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall approached us dragging Malfoy behind her.

We all hung our heads.

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing, gives you the right to wander the school at this hour. 50 points will be taken from you each and the five of you will report to Filch tomorrow evening at 6 o'clock sharp for your detentions."

"50 points each! But Professor!" Harry argued. Gryffindor would lose the lead we had just won from the Quidditch game!

"Excuse me, Professor, but I could have sworn I heard you say, 'the five of us'," Malfoy chimed in. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Yes, Malfoy. You see, while your intentions were honorable, you too, were out of bed after hours." With that, she strode off and left us there staring after her.

We walked up the stairs with our shoulders sagging, knowing the rest of the students would not react well. For while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were rooting for their own houses, at the end of the day, everyone just wanted to see Slytherin get beat.

I didn't bother saying goodbye as I opened my door and flopped dejectedly onto my bed that night.


	21. The Forbidden Forest

Katrina's POV

When Gryffindors discovered that they were now in last place for the house cup, they were furious. Hermione, Ron, and I were luckily though. Sure, no one would talk to us anymore, but poor Harry! He was the famous one, the boy everyone had hoped would win the cup. He was now the most hated guy in school. Everywhere he went, people pointed and said all kinds of mean things!

On the other hand. He was now Slytherin's best friend and whenever they passed, they clapped him on the back and thanked him.

Hermione and I stopped drawing attention to ourselves in class. We just sat hunched over our parchment and scribbled down notes silently.

In a crazy weird way, it was a good thing that the exams weren't so far away. The four of us could throw ourselves into studying to distract us from the shame we were receiving. I myself had been used to this kind of treatment from living at the orphanage but never on this large of a scale!

Harry and I made a vow not to meddle from now on in matters that were not our business. Clearly it only ended in trouble.

Even Quidditch had lost its' fun. No one on the team would speak to Harry or I and when we ran drills no one would pass me the quaffle unless forced to by Oliver...

Hermione, Ron, and I were studying in the library one day when Harry ran in late. Apparently he had been walking by Quirrel's office when he'd heard whimpering and a voice crying, "no - no...not again, please! Alright - alright -"

"Snape's done it then! Said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell...so what do we do Harry?"

Before Harry could answer I spoke up for him. "We either leave it alone or go to Dumbledore like we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure!"

Harry nodded his head glumly in agreement and we went back to reviewing.

The following morning the four of us were eating breakfast when four school owls swooped down carrying notes. They were all the same. Your detention time has been changed. You will meet Mr. Filch at eleven o'clock tonight in the entrance hall.

We met up with Malfoy at eleven 0'clock. We looked at him in surprise, all of us having forgotten that he also, had received a detention.

"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading us outside. As he lead us out of the castle, he rambled on about how it was a pity that the old forms of punishment had died out and blah blah. To be honest, I zoned him out after awhile. That is until I heard Hagrid's voice float out of the darkness.

"Is that you Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf?" I opened my mouth to tell him that Hagrid was not an oaf but his next words chilled me to the bone. "Think again - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

I saw Malfoy stop dead in his tracks. "The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. I normally would have laughed to see him so scared, but truthfully, so was I. "We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there! Werewolves, I heard."

"That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Hagrid came striding toward us out of the dark, Fang at his heels. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder."Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. Allright, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Katrina?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? s'not your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily as he turned and started back toward the castle.

Malfoy now turned to Hagrid. "I'm not going in that forest," he said.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely."Yeh've done wrong an' now yehve got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this," I rolled my eyes at yet another reference to his father. I swear the boy couldn't go two seconds without mentioning him!

"- he'd tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or Yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on" I giggled at the expression on Malfoy's face. He looked furious, but in the end, he didn't move.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks."

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice."

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split in ter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions.

"I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. " So me, Harry, and Katrina'll go one way an' Draco, Ron, Hermione an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? an' if anyone gets introuble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - let's go."

The forest was black and silent. A little way into it we reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hagrid, and I took the left path while Malfoy, Ron, Hermione, and Fang took the right.

We walked in silence, our eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.

"Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked. I knew he was remembering Filch and Malfoy's conversation.

"Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."

We continued to walk in silence for about 10-15 minutes before Hagrid's spoke up.

"You all right, Katrina?" I nodded my head but squeezed Harry's arm tighter as he helped me over a log.

Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.

"Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself - I'm armed!" And into the clearing came - was it a man, or a horse? To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Our jaws dropped.

"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?" He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter an' Katrina, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur.

"We'd noticed," I said faintly.

"Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much,up at the school?"

"Erm - a bit" I mumbled timidly.

"A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his headand stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt. You seen anythin'?"

Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again.

"Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan. Anythin' unusual?"

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."

"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home, said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"

Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets." A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and -bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.

"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured -would yeh know anythin'about it?"

Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.

"We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. I chuckled. Hagrid clearly wasn't a very patient man. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."

Harry and I followed him out of the clearing, staring over our shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.

"Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."

"Are there many of them in here?" I asked.

"Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They know things... jus' don' let on much."

We walked on through the dense, dark trees. We had just passed a bend in the path when I grabbed Hagrid's arm.

"Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"

"You two wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!" We heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until we couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around us.

"You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" I whispered.

"I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Ron or Hermione..."

The minutes dragged by. Our ears seemed sharper than usual and I seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. What was going on? Where were the others?

At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Ron, Hermione, and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Ron and grabbed him as a joke. Ron had panicked and sent up the sparks.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups - Ron, Hermione you two stay with me, Harry, Katrina, you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry," Hagrid added to us in a whisper, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you two, an' we've gotta get this done."

So we set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. We walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. I groaned as I noticed Malfoy slowly inching closer and closer to me.

"Look -" Harry murmured, holding out his arm to stop us. Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. We stepped closer. It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. (One of my fave lines haha - look up Harry Potter HI nationals to see Nathan Rarick's performance of the first book, it's hilarious! Comment what you guys think of it!)

I had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves. A slithering sound made us freeze where we stood. Malfoy tried to grab my arm but I brushed him off.

Suddenly, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. We all stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted - so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry and I -unicorn blood dribbling down its front.

It got to its feet and came swiftly toward us. Harry tugged on my arm but I couldn't move for fear. Then a pain like I'd never felt before pierced my collar bone; it was as though my scar were on fire. Half blinded, I staggered backward and knocked Harry to the ground and landed on top of him. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the red eyes that were aimed right at me.

Out of nowhere, something jumped clean over Harry and I, charging at the figure. The pain in my shoulder was so bad all I could do was dig my nails into Harry's arms. It took a minute or two to pass. When I finally managed to look up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over us, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.

"Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling Harry and I to our feet. I couldn't speak.

"Yes - thank you. What was that?" Harry answered.

The centaur didn't respond. He looked carefully at Harry and I, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead and then flicking over to where I was rubbing my collar.

"You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time - especially for you two. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way. My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that we could clamber onto his back. I sat behind Harry and laced my arms around his waist as I tucked my head into the crook of his neck.

There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who these two are?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy and none other than the girl the heavens talk about. The horrors that would come if that creature had gotten to her! The quicker they leave this forest, the better."

"Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?" Ronan pawed the ground nervously.

"I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best, " he said in his gloomy voice. Bane kicked his back legs in anger.

"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that I had to grab Harry's shoulders to stay on.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."And Firenze whisked around; with Harry and I clutching on as best as we could, and plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.

"What was that thing you saved us from, anyway?" Firenze slowed to a walk but did not answer Harry's question. We were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.

"Potter, Katrina, do you know what unicorn blood is used -for?"

"No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain,would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

"But who'd be that desperate?" The both of us wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, deaths better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course - the Elixir of Life! But I don'tunderstand who -"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around my heart as I met Harry's wide eyes.

"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol-"

"Harry! Katrina, are you all right?" Hermione was running toward us down the path, Hagrid and Ron puffing along behind her.

"We're fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. Speak for yourself I thought in my head. I didn't know what I was exactly but it certainly wasn't fine.

"The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now." We slid off his back. "Good luck, Harry Potter and Katrina," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times." He gazed extra long at me as he said this and then turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving me shivering behind him. Why had he kept looking at me like that?

We began to tell Ron and Hermione what had happened in the forest as we went back to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. I sat right in front of the fire wrapped in a blanket and was still shaking.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort... and Voldemort's waiting in the forest... and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to getrich...." I glared at Harry as he once again accused Snape. But was still too shaken to say anything.

"Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them. Harry wasn't listening.

"Firenze saved Kat and I, but he shouldn't have done so.... Bane was furious...he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going tohappen.... They must show that Voldemort's coming back.... Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill us.... I suppose that's written in the stars as well." I looked at him in surprise as I realized what he'd implied.

"Why would Voldemort want to kill ME?" I said shocked. "He has no reason to want me dead! It's YOU he's after Harry!"

"Then why did Voldemort go straight for YOU in the forest! I was right next to you but he only had eyes for you!"

"Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed.

"So all we've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off... Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."

Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort."Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was everafraid of With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway,who says the centaurs are right?

We all sat in silence until Ron and Hermione decided to finally go to bed.

"Can I stay here again with you Harry?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to be on my own just yet.

"Sure, Kat." Harry said smiling at me. "Let me just go up and get changed quickly."

"Alright see ya soon!" I said as he disappeared upstairs. I waved my wand over myself and my pajamas magically appeared on me. I sat quietly on the couch waiting for Harry to come back down.

Harry's POV

I went up to the stairs to change into my pajamas as I thought over the events of the night. But the night's surprises weren't over.

I changed quickly and hurried back down to the common room thinking everything over. There was still something that confused me.

"Hey, Kat?"

"Yeah?" She said as she turned to face me on the couch.

"Well...um when we were in the forest and that...thing appeared. You looked like you were in as much pain as I was. You kept clutching your collar bone...can - can I ask why?"

She looked at me and gave a heavy sigh. She slowly pulled back the top of her shirt to reveal her collar bone.

I gasped. "Wha-how-it-it-" I couldn't think of anything to say. She had a scar on her collar bone that looked exactly like mine! Well, not exactly. But if I were to tilt my head 90 degrees and then look at it, it would indeed have looked like a lightning bolt. "But how...I mean to say...does this mean Voldemort tried to kill you too? Is that why he went after you first?" I asked even more confused.

"I, I don't know, Harry. I don't exactly remember anything before the age of 5 so I couldn't tell you. Anytime I try to think about events before then it's like a complete blank space...it's weird. And then there's the fact that I keep using a spells and knowing information that I've never come across before! It's so - so - confusing!" She burst out unable to find the right words to express her feelings. I didn't know how to comfort her or what to say so I just hugged her.

"Um...Harry, can you not tell anyone about my scar? No offense, but I see the way everyone treats you because of yours and I know what the rumors would say if they saw mine. I'd really like to avoid that." She whispered to me as her hands fumbled in her robes. I noticed she did that whenever she was nervous.

"Of course, Kat! I won't tell a soul! You're lucky, at least you can hide yours!" I said as she gave me a watery smile.

We sat there staring at each other for awhile before I grabbed the blanket and she snuggled up into me. I fell asleep that night enjoying the feel of having her wrapped in my arms.

(Sorry for the length of this chapter but I wanted to squeeze it all in there - let me know what you guys thought! And don't forget to check out Nathan Rarick! He's the reason that line is my favorite haha)


	22. Through the Trapdoor

So excited guys! Should be able to get to the last chapter tonight! Stay in tune for I will finally be revealing one side of Katrina's family tree!

Harry's POV

In years to come, I would never quite remember how I managed to get through exams when I half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.

It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where we did our written papers. We had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti Cheating spell. We had practical exams as well.

Professor Flitwick called us one by one into his class to see if we could make a pineapple tapdance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched us turn a mouse into a snuffbox - points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers.

Snape made us all nervous, breathing down our necks while we tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion. I did the best I could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in my scar as did Kat, which had been bothering us ever since the trip into the forest.

Our very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and we'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until exam results came out.

When the ghost of Professor Binns told us to put down our quills and roll up their parchment, I couldn't help cheering with the rest.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. I saw Kat nod her head in agreement. "We needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elric the Eager." Hermione and Kat always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so we wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree.

The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows.

"No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

I rubbed my forehead."I wish I knew what this means!" I burst out angrily as I shared a look with Kat. I knew her scar was hurting her too but I had kept my promise and kept her scar a secret. "My scar keeps hurting - it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

"I'm not ill," I said. "I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming...."

Ron couldn't get worked up, "Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

I nodded, but couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something I'd forgotten to do, something important. When I tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

I was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. I watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent me letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy... never... but - I suddenly jumped to my feet.

"Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.

"I've just thought of something. We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," I said, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl. "Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," said Ron, but I cut him off.

"we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off." He saw the stunned look on our faces and raised his eyebrows. "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head - Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn't he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah...he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here...He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after...so I told him...an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks...Let's see...yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could playcards fer it if I wanted...but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home...So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Well - yeah, how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep -"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified."I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey - where're yeh goin'?"

We didn't speak to each other at all until we came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Kat. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Quirrell or Voldemort under that cloak - it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Where's Dumbledore's office?" I shook my head at her refusal to see that Snape was the one trying to steal the Stone.

We had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did we know anyone who had been sent to see him.

"We'll just have to -" I began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

"What are you three doing inside?" It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"

"It's sort of secret," I said, but wished at once I hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone?" said Hermione frantically. "Now? But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic?"

"Look," I said, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor - it's about the Sorcerer's stone -" Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.

"How do you know -?" she spluttered.

"Professor, I think - I know - that Sn- that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. We've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

She eyed the four of us with a mixture of shock and suspicion."Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected." She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

But we didn't. "It's tonight," I said, once I was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up.""

"Right, here's what we've got to do," I whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape - wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, Kat, you'd better do that.

"Why us?"

"It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, we're so worried, we think we got question fourteen b wrong....'"

"Oh, shut up," said Hermione and Kat, but they agreed to go and watch out for Snape. I heard Kat mutter again about how it wasn't Snape but I ignored her.

"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," I told Ron."Come on."

But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had we reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper.

"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!"

We went back to the common room, Ron had just said, "At least Hermione and Kat are on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and they came in.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" Hermione wailed. "Snape came out and asked us what we were doing, so I said we were waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and we've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."

"Well, that's it then, isn't it? I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

"You're mad!" said Ron.

"You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said?You'll be expelled!"

"SO WHAT" I shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trap door tonight and nothing you three say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"

I glared at them."You're right Harry," said Hermione in a small voice.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak,"

"But will it cover all three of us?" said Kat.

"All - all three of us?"

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?" Kat grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked into her twinkling blue eyes and felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"But if we get caught, you three will be expelled, too."Not if we can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told us in secret that we got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing us out after that."

\----------------------------------------------

After dinner the four of us sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered us; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to me any more, after all.

Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed."Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. I ran upstairs to our dormitory then back down to the common room.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all four of us - if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own -"

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," I said, hurriedly putting the cloak behind my back. Neville stared at our guilty faces.

"You're going out again," he said.

"No, no, no," said Kat. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble. I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll - I'll fight you!"

"Neville," Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot-"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing." He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!" I turned to Katrina.

"Do something," I said desperately. Katrina stepped forward.

"Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this." She raised her wand. "Stupefy!" she cried, pointing it at Neville. Neville's body went rigid as he fell flat on his face, stiff as a board. Katrina ran to turn him over.

"What've you done to him?" Harry whispered.

"I don't know!" She said miserably. "I told you, some spells just seem to come to me! Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Ron."You'll understand later, Neville," Ron finished as we stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak. But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen.

Minutes later, we were there, outside the third-floor corridor - and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are," I said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

I pushed the door open. As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met our ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in our direction, even though it couldn't see us.

"What was that Hagrid said about Fluffy falling asleep with music?" Hermione whispered. "Kat I've heard you sing in the shower you're amazing! How bout you sing it a lullaby?" Kat looked at Hermione in shock as her hands went to fumble in her robes.

"I um...I'm not so sure...I mean..."

"Come on, you can do it!" I urged her.

When she'd finished we all looked at her in astonishment. The three-headed dog was in a deep sleep.

"Woah, Kat! Your voice is beautiful!" I exclaimed as we opened the trapdoor.

"Thanks" she mumbled. Without another word the four of us jumped down into the dark depths.

Katrina's POV

With a funny, muffled sort of thump we landed on something soft. I sat up and felt around, my eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though I was sitting on some sort of plant. I looked closer and realized what it was.

Hermione and I leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. We had to struggle because the moment we landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around our ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing. 

Hermione and I had managed to free ourselves before the plant got a firm grip on us. Now we watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did Professor Sprout say? - it likes the dark and the damp -"

"So light a fire!" Harry choked.

"Yes, of course - but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had pulled out my wand and yelled, "incendio!" I blinked as I realized it was working. Thank Merlin for these random moments of inspiration!

In a matter of seconds, the plant was loosening its' grip as it cringed away from the flames. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined us by the wall, wiping sweat off his face."

Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Katrina doesn't lose her head in a crisis - there's no wood,' honestly."

"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward. All we could hear apart from our footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered. I listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from upahead.

We reached the end of the passageway and saw before us a brilliantly lit chamber, its' ceiling arching high above us. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door. I looked closer and realized the birds were actually keys.

In the middle of the room were floating broomsticks. It was clear what we had to do. Harry and I grabbed two of the brooms. The minute our hands touched the wood, the bird-like creatures started flying at us. We soared through the room looking for the one that we needed and eventually managed to track it down and catch it.

Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber. We landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned - it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asked us all, his hand on the door handle. We nodded.

The next chamber was so dark we couldn't see anything at all. But as we stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight. We were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than we were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing us, way across the chamber, were the white pieces.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room." He thought for a moment. "Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, YOU next to him instead of that castle, Katrina, take the queen's square."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron. The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, a castle, and the queen turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving four empty squares.

"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board."Yes... look..."A white pawn had moved forward two squares. Ron started to direct the black pieces.

Our first real shock came when our other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

Every time one of our men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that we were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as we had lost black ones."We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think let me think..."

The white queen turned her blank face toward him."Yes..." said Ron softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken."

"NO!" We shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But -"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron -"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

There was no alternative."Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won."

He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor - I screamed but stayed on my square as I watched in horror as the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. We had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear.

"Hermione, stay here with Ron and make sure he's alright! If he wakes up try and get back out and get to the owlry and send a note to Dumbledore. Then get yourselves over to Madam Pomfrey!" I told them sternly as Harry and I made to step through the next door. Hermione nodded and dashed over to Ron.

With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry and I charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"What if he's -?"

"He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to reassure me. "What do you reckon's next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's."

We reached another door and Harry pushed it open. A disgusting smell filled our nostrils, making both of us pull our robes up over our noses. Eyes watering, we saw, flat on the floor in front of us, a troll even larger than the one from Halloween.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as we stepped carefully over one of its massive legs.

"Come on, I can't breathe." I pulled open the next door, both of us hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"

We stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind us in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. We were trapped.

I seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over my shoulder to read it:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,   
Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

I let out a great sigh, "Brilliant, this isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?"

"Of course not," I said confidently. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute."

I read the paper several times. Then walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to myself and pointing at them. At last I -

"Got it, the smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone. I'll drink first." I took the little bottle and swallowed half of it. I shivered as it felt like my body was turning to ice. I handed the bottle over to Harry as I stepped through the fire...


	23. Voldemort

THIS IS IT GUYS! Hope I was able to pleasantly surprise y'all! Comment, share, follow, etc! I will be attempting to start on the second book asap but school starts back up today so it might be periodically.

Harry's POV

I stepped through the fire after Kat but there was already someone there -

but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.

It was Quirrell.

"You!" I gasped as I smacked my palm on my forehead. How could I be so stupid? I should have listened to Katrina! I was sooo wrong to ignore her instincts! I'll never doubt her again!

Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all. "Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter, Katrina."

"But I thought - Snape -"

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

I couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't. "But Snape tried to kill me and Katrina!"

"No, no, no. I tried to kill you two. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with the both of you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off those brooms. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you."

"Snape was trying to save us?" I said as I looked over at Katrina who had been saying the same thing all year.

"Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Apparently he's extra protective of the two of you. I mean Katrina, I understand; since she's his goddaughter, but you, Potter...Funny, really...he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular...and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you two tonight."

Quirrel snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Katrina and I.

I looked at Katrina with wide eyes. I was feeling mixed emotions. Anger over the ropes that were now wrapping around her and surprise over the information we had just learned.

"Wait...did I hear what you said right? Snape - Snape's my...godfather?!" Katrina squeaked out.

"Yes, child. Why do you think he favors you so much?" Well I guess that answered that question...it was crazy to think about though! Snape, the cold-hearted evil being that he was, being trusted as a godfather? Crazy. Absolutely crazy...

"You two are too nosy to live. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"You let the troll in?"

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls - you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off - and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Now, wait quietly, I need to examine this interesting mirror.

It was only then that I realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this...but he's in London...I'll be far away by the time he gets back...."

All I could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror. "I saw you and Snape in the forest -" I blurted out.

"Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me - as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side...."

Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it. "I see the Stone...I'm presenting it to my master...but where is it?"

Katrina and I struggled against the ropes binding us, but they didn't give. "But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."

"Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing - I thought Snape was threatening you...." For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.

"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak -"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" I gasped.

"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it....Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me."

Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me...decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me...." Quirrell's voice trailed away.

I was remembering our trip to Diagon Alley - how could I have been so stupid? We'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron. Katrina's scar had even warned her!

Quirrell cursed under his breath."I don't understand...is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it? What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

And to our horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself

"Use the children...Use the children." Quirrell rounded on Harry. "Yes -Potter, Katrina, come here." He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding us fell off.

Katrina's POV

I got slowly to my feet.

"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

I walked toward him. I must lie, I thought desperately. I must look and lie about what I see, that's all. Quirrell moved close behind me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and I wanted nothing more than to shudder but I resisted.

There was a funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. I closed my eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again. I saw my reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at me. My mother was standing behind me and suddenly she reached out and handed a blood-red rock to the mirror-me. As she did, I felt my hand fill up with an object. I didn't need to look down to tell what it was.

Since Harry and I were standing next to each other, I slowly nudged my hand over and slipped it into his pants pocket. (When Harry looked in the mirror he saw him with Kat holding hands as girlfriend and boyfriend in the future - in the image she slips the stone into his pocket :p) I didn't have any pockets in my pants and there was no way that I could hide it any other way!

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

I screwed up my courage. "I see my mother holding me in her arms. We're sitting in a rocking chair and she's singing me a lullaby." It wasn't a complete lie.

Quirrell cursed again. "Get out of the way," he said. As Harry and I moved aside, I wondered if we should make a break for it? But we hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.

"She lies...she lies..."

"Come back here you two!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

The high voice spoke again. "Let me speak to them face-to-face..."

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough...for this...." I felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting me to the spot. I couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, I watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

I would have screamed, but I couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face I had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter..." it whispered. "Katrina - with no official last name - but I know whose evil spawn you are. You're mother was just as pathetic as Harry's."

I gasped, "Harry was right, you killed her didn't you...and you tried to kill me too!" I felt an intense anger wash over me. I wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard standing before me. My eyes grew hot.

The face of Voldemort paused as he looked me in the eyes. He suddenly grew still as he stared into them.

"Interesting...very interesting. Why have they changed color all of a sudden? (Will elaborate on this in the next books at some point) Who is your father, child?"

"How am I supposed to know, you killed my mother before she could tell me and no one else knows!" I spat out at him. He tilted his head again before he spoke again.

"It matters not for the time being...see what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor...I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds....Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest...and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own...Now...why don't you give me that Stone that was slipped into your pocket, Potter?"

So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into our legs. I stumbled backward and yanked Harry with me.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me...or you'll meet the same end as your parents...They all died begging me for mercy..."

"LIAR!" Harry and I shouted.

Quirrell was walking backward at us, so that Voldemort could still see us. The evil face was now smiling. I stepped in front of Harry. I wasn't going to let this man kill my best friend.

"How touching..." it hissed. "I always value bravery...Yes, your parents were brave....I killed his father first; so courageous he was. Then your mother, Katrina, before moving onto Harry's mother...none needed to have died...they were trying to protect you...Now give me the Stone, unless you want them to have died in vain."

"NEVER!"

I shoved Harry towards the flame filled door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE THEM! and the next second, I felt Quirrell's hand close on my wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across my scar; my collar bone felt as though it was about to split in two; I yelled, struggling with all my might, and to my surprise, Quirrell let go of me.

The pain near my collar lessened - I looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers - they were blistering before his eyes.

"Seize them! SEIZE THEM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry and I clean off our feet' landing on top of us, both hands around our necks -

My scar was almost blinding me with pain, yet I could see Quirrell howling in agony as well.

"Master, I cannot hold them, my hands - my hands!" And Quirrell, though pinning us to the ground with his knees, let go of our necks and stared, bewildered, at his own palms.

I could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"Then kill them fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort. Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry and I; by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face -

"AAAARGH!" Quirrell rolled off of us, his face blistering, too, and then we both realized what was going on: Quirrell couldn't touch our bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain - our only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.

We jumped to our feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as we could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw us off - the pain in my scar was building - I couldn't see - I could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL THEM! KILL THEM!"

Then suddenly the pain was gone and Quirrell was disintegrating before our eyes into ash. I looked at Harry as my shoulders sagged in triumph. Then my spine straightened as my eyes widened.

A shadowy form had arisen from the ashes and was heading straight for Harry! I dived in front of him to knock him out of the way. As I did so, I felt the shadow pass through me and everything went black...

\--------------------------------------------

I slowly woke up (3 days later) to the sound of soft voices. I was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to me was a table piled high with what looked to be an assortment of candy and other get-well gifts. As I looked more closely I saw a mini toilet seat and thought immediately of Fred and George. I looked around my surroundings and realized I was lying in the hospital wing and saw that the voices I'd woken to were those of Harry and Professor Dumbledore.

"...as for the Stone, it has been destroyed." I heard Dumbledore explaining as I keyed into their conversation. I had no energy yet to say anything so I just layed back and listened.

"Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend - Nicolas Flamel -"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die." I saw Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face. "To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.

"Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking...even if the Stone's gone, Vol-I mean, You-Know-Who -"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, Harry, he is still out there somewhere... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

Harry nodded, then said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me...things I want to know the truth about...."

"Me too!" I said finally piping up as I struggled to sit up in bed. The two of them looked at me and smiled to see me awake.

"I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

"Well...Voldemort said he killed my mother first, and then tried to kill me along with Harry, but why would he want to kill me in the first place?" I started out before Harry could speak up.

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time. "Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot fully explain yet. I will tell you that it had nothing to do with you, Kat, dear. I guess you could say it was my fault.

"Your fault, Professor? Why would it be your fault?"

"Well, everyone knows Voldemort and I go way back and that he fears me. Years ago, he was attempting to find the best way to get to me...and he found it through killing your mother and trying to get to you as well."

"I don't understand, sir," I said struggling to sit up straighter as Dumbledore came over to sit at the end of my bed. I wasn't sure where he was going with this. "What does my mother have to do with you?"

Dumbledore paused for a very long time and for a moment I wasn't sure if he was going to respond. Before I could ask another question, he opened his mouth and answered in a low voice that Harry and I strained to hear clearly.

"Because...because she was my daughter."

"Excuse me, what?" I said not sure I'd heard right. "Did you just say my mother was your daughter?" I could not believe what he was telling me.

"Yes, yes she was."

Harry and I exchanged surprised looks. "But then, sir, um...doesn't that make you my...my...grandfather?" I whispered the last word nervously.

"Yes, I suppose it does, little one," Dumbledore said smiling down at me with tears in his eyes. I looked into them and suddenly noticed for the first time that they twinkled blue just like my own. I stared wide-eyed at him.

"Hel...hello...nice to finally meet you?" I said cautiously, not knowing what in Merlin's name I was supposed to say now.

"Hello, to you to, dear," he said chuckling softly. There was a long pause as we stared at each other before he spoke again. "I believe you two had further questions of me?" My tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth so I let Harry have a turn.

"Well, sir, I was wondering why couldn't Quirrell touch us?

"Your mothers died to save you two. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mothers' for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign...to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch people marked by something so good." Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry and I time to dry our eyes on the bed sheets.

After another short pause, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak - do you know who sent it to me?"

"Ah - your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it back. Furthermore, I was the one responsible for sending Katrina her mother's necklace." I touched the Phoenix as he looked at me and smiled again. I was so conflicted on how to feel right now. There were so many unanswered questions. Like why I had spent my life in an Orphanage when I had a living breathing grandfather...I couldn't tell if I was happy or irritated.

"And there's something else..." Harry added quickly.

"Fire away."

"Quirrell said Snape -"

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Yes, him - Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"

"Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."

"What?"

"He saved his life."

"What?"

"Yes..." said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt...I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace....he was of course protective of Katrina as her mother named him as one of her godparents."

"And sir, there's one more thing..."

"Just the one?"

"How did Katrina and I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it - would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes....Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them - but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"

"Um...Grandfather?" I said uncertainly. "Is it okay if I ask one more question?"

"Yes, my dear, go right ahead."

"Do - do you know who my father is?"

"Alas, dear one, the information you ask me for, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day...put it from your mind now. When you are older...I know you hate to hear this...but when you are ready, you will know." I flopped back down on the bed in frustration. But I could tell the conversation was over and that it would be futile to press the matter.

"One last thing my dear, as much as I wish otherwise, my enemies would still love to get their hands on my granddaughter if they found out that was what you were, so unfortunately I have to ask the two of you to keep that information strictly to yourselves." We nodded to show our understanding. His eyes; so similar to my own, gazed right through me and seemed to guess what was bothering me. "I know it's less than desirable and believe me I wish it were otherwise, but this is why I had to leave you to the Orphanage. If anyone found out who you were...," he shuddered at the chilling thought.

I didn't like the situation but I guess I understood...I was distracted when I felt a warmth flow into me and heat my insides as Dumbledore leaned down and kissed my forehead before sweeping out of the room.

\-------------------------------------------

"Just five minutes," Harry and I pleaded, "You let Professor Dumbledore in..."

"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need rest."

"We are resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey..."

"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes only." Hermione and Ron rushed into the hospital wing and sat down by or side.

Harry told them everything while I sat and listened; my mind still whirling from the new information I had recently received.

Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.

"So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to die?"

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that - what was it?"

"- to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."I finished for Harry.

"I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.

"So what happened to you two?" said Harry.

"Well, we got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Ron round - that took a while - and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall -he already knew - he just said, 'Harry and Katrina have gone after him, haven't they' and hurtled off to the third floor."

"D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"

"Well, " Hermione exploded, "if he did - I mean to say that's terrible - you could have been killed."

"No, it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give us a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let us find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought we had the right to face Voldemort if we could...."

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly."Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course - you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you - but the food'll be good." At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly.

Later the next day, Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him, and burst into tears. When he finally managed to calm down he told us how Dumbledore had given him the day off to reach out to Harry's parents' old friends. He handed Harry a beautiful photo album filled with pictures of his parents and I smiled at the look of wonder on Harry's face. It was such a sweet and kind gesture.

\----------------------------------------------

We made our way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And what a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were...you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts....Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. I could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account.

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little. "Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley..." Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn."...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set! At last there was silence again.

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Hermione buried her face in her arms; I strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up. "Third - to Mr. Harry Potter...with an honorable mention to Katrina who can not unfortunately be awarded points -"   
The room went deadly quiet "- for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points-exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup - if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point. Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent. "There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes agreat deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. The four of us stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before.

Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.

"Which means, Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration." He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place.

Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Harry's eye and from what I saw, it was clear that Snape's feelings toward him hadn't changed one jot.

It was the best evening of my life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls... I would never, ever forget tonight.

We had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, both Harry and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione and I, of course, had the best grades of the first years and even Neville had scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one.

And suddenly, our wardrobes were empty, our trunks were packed and notes were handed out to all students, warning us not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred sadly).

We boarded the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as we sped past Muggle towns; pulling off our wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; eventually pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "All three of you -I'll send you an owl."

Thanks," said Harry and I "We'll need something to look forward to." People jostled us as we moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggleworld.

I greeted Harry's uncle who stood waiting for us; not that he acknowledged me.

"Bye, Harry!" I said giving him a giant hug as they pulled up to the Orphanage. "Don't forget to write to me!"

THE END - hope you all enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts! SEQUEL to come soon!


End file.
